Of Broken Hearts and Renewal
by Safreil
Summary: Discontinued. Look for the New Edited Version!
1. Prologue

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Hey! Safreil here and this is my newest fic. Well let's see I hope you enjoy reading this. I already have another account on under the name Suki. Since I got reviews there that people say this fic is pretty good I would like to try it out at Well anyways here's my fic!

Summary: Our Story is of a boy and girl. Two opposites that can't live without the other. Somehow the boy "dies" but promises to come back. The girl, depress, returns to her own time, forgetting her quest. Visiting now and then to the Feudal era. Now in sophomore, Kagome meets him again. Perhaps a promise unbroken?

Recent note: Hah! Edited!

* * *

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Prologue

17-year-old Kagome, now in her junior year, looked up at the smog filled sky and wondered to herself:

"Feudal Japan has a more clearer and beautiful sky than here," Kagome thought. She has just come out of the well from visiting her friends from the Feudal Era. When she came out of the well the others greeted her cheerfully, but they could still sense that she was still depressed from the "Incident" a few years ago. She sighed. Shippou still hadn't come back when she went back there. He had left after the "Incident," and only visited once a little after. After that they never saw him again. The last things he told Kagome was that to have hope and all will be okay. Those words made her feel better. It made her actually believe from the way he looked with earnest in his eyes.

"I hope he's okay," thought Kagome, her eyes' gaze falling to the ground.

She still was depressed so much from that "Incident." All her friends thought her boyfriend dumped her and she just went with that story. She'd probably be in the asylum right now if she told them the truth. They kept trying to give her blind dates, but Kagome couldn't even go behind his back, even if he was dead. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. She still remembered everything so clearly.

_Flashback_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had just come into a cavern while Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stayed back. The cave was emitting pure evil from its cavern, but Kagome had felt a very strong jewel in there. It seemed like the whole jewel itself. They had a hunch Naraku might be in there from the entire evil aura surrounding the cavern. Kagome and Inuyasha moved carefully since they were the only ones who could with stand the evil aura, but still felt a bit of lightheadedness. It seemed very hard to breath since the oxygen was so thin in the deeper parts of the cavern. It was so thick also. Some musky scent…

"Inuyasha I have a bad feeling about this," Kagome whispered. It seemed like if you spoke too loud it would echo and they didn't want to startle anyone, yet. "Maybe we should move back?"

"And let that bastard escape us when we're this close? Never" Inuyasha whispered back hoarsely.

"But I don't have a good feeling about this. It seems as if this cave is emitting something bigger and greater than Naraku. There seem to be 3 auras. Not just 2 but three, Inuyasha."

"Obviously, the mountain, the shard and Naraku." Inuyasha said in his oh-so-wonderful logic.

"I thought mountains don't have auras unless they're LIVING."

"Like I care." Inuyasha shrugged.

"But the auras. It seems like there are 2 Shikon jewels not shards and a powerful being is here also. Don't you realize what we're up against? It seems as if the shard or jewels are emitting the evil. Not the being." Kagome whispered back.

"Kagome even I can feel the power… from it the 'evilness…' and it really feels like Naraku's and the jewel's aruas. It's probably that he corrupted it more. All I care is to get the jewel and kill that Bastard." Inuyasha replied getting annoyed.

"But- " Kagome said but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Shh... we're getting closer. Look there it is. On that.. alter?"

Yes, indeed it was a rock carved alter with a pearly pink stone on a silk cloth and as true as Kagome guessed it was the thing emitting the evil aura.

"It's so powerful," Kagome whispered slowly and in awe.

Inuyasha crept up closer towards it, mesmerized, forgetting about the girl below him. He walked up the steps and moved slowly towards the stone, which seemed to be the only thing in that part of the cavern that was a light. Inuyasha carefully moved up the stairs, towards the jewel and reached out his hand basking in the power… and evil.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing? Don't go near it!" Kagome tried to yell but only managed to whimper. It seemed as if the jewel and its evil aura were inflicting some kind of invisible pain towards her. It started around her stomach and then her stomach went numb. Then it slowly moved around her body inflicting pain then void numbness.

"Inu…Inuyasha…," Kagome cried in pain, clutching her stomach. "Don't touch it! Don't…"

Inuyasha just ignored her. He then slowly, ever so slowly moved towards the stone. Then he covered his hands around it and snatched it away.

"Kagome… th-this is wonderful! It's so powerful… I don't need the jewel if I posses this much power. I can kill an army of Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's with this." Inuyasha said musingly except some insanity began to slowly creep in to his eyes, voice, and face. He had a glint in his eyes that scared Kagome. _A wild glint._

"Inuyasha...stop... let's go.." Kagome wheezed. "I don't feel so good...that jewel...you have to crush it! It's gonna… it's gonna…" Kagome whispered but then the pain started towards her head. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha...please help me...I-it hurts...so much...You've got to crush it... If not...I..I…" Kagome doubled over. The pain was unbearable now, it hurt to even speak or utter any sounds. It hurt to breath. It hurt to blink. It seemed as if...as if this jewel _wanted_ her to _shut up_.

"No, Kagome! You don't know how much this means to me. You don't understand! How could you? I ...I can be free now...I can be a demon. No more taunting...no more teasing! I- " Just then Inuyasha realized something... this jewel it was…it was trying …it had a voice…yes. The jewel was telling him these things, enticing him. He looked uncertainly over at Kagome. She was in pain, and he stood there like a mad man doing nothing…

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered and quickly ran over to her with the jewel still in his hand.

The closer he got the more the pain came to her...the jewel… he was still holding that fucking jewel.

"No Inuyasha! Stay back...the jewel, the jewel… keep it away!" Kagome yelled with all her strength slamming herself against the cavern walls. "It…it hurts... so…bad…" Kagome whimpered, sliding slowly down against the wet cool dark walls.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks...the jewel. _The jewel..._ The more he thought about the jewel, the more he became lost. He was suppose to do something with it… It was doing something wrong…_to who?...Kagome…and it was…it was…_ Inuyasha couldn't think _...voices..._a girls voice and another voice. A neutral voice…telling him to what..to...to..

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked weakly at the frowning and in distressed Hanyou.

_That voice...Kagome…the jewel was…the jewel was…..trying to harm Kagome…_he had to... had to _...destroy it? But...it is so powerful. No! That's was the jewel talking_. He had to crush it… now...b-before what!

"Why won't these voices stopped?" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs letting the jewel fall on the ground with a clink.

Then he remembered. He had to destroy the jewel for Kagome's sake because it was trying to harm her.

"In-Inu…Inuyasha? What's happening to you!" Kagome asked half terrified and half in bewilderment.

"That jewel… it's making me hard to think," Inuyasha said clutching his head and his face contorted in some kind of invisible pain.

"No… Not that Inuyasha. I mean.your legs…th-they're…disappearing." Her eyes widened, not realizing how drastic this situation was at the moment.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. He looked frantically at his legs. It was true. He was disappearing into the jewel. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as if he was a lost child. Right then Kagome was numb...all over...but there was this terrible buzzing in her head. She tried to stand up. She couldn't. She slowly crawled over to Inuyasha, for some reason she had to be with him... Like her last chance… Her left hand dragged her bit by bit towards Inuyasha while her feet pushed her a few inches.

"Inuyasha….you're..."

"Kagome, no! Don't come near me! You might get sucked in too!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't think… all she could muster was she had to get to Inuyasha….she just had too. _No matter what.  
_  
"No, stupid wench! Stay back!"

"..Inuyasha." The closer she got the more the buzzing throbbed...it was hurting her too much, but no. She Must Go On.

She finally got there after Inuyasha protested for quite awhile.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said affectionately. Inuyasha crouched down closer to her since she could barely whisper. "It.hurts….Inuyasha. The.pain...it hurts." Kagome wheezed out weakly, right then Inuyasha was half disintegrated. Kagome then realized.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said meekly.

"I know. I'm disappearing."

"But..you can't! The quest isn't done… and so much.. so much more…." Kagome's voice was cracking as tears were brimming. Inuyasha put his finger on her lips, silencing her gibbering.

"Kagome...if you haven't noticed. I'm ..disappearing. No matter what you say or do, I can't get out of it." He had to be calm and cooled, for Kagome's sake. Yet, the sight of her and the thought of the possibility of this being their last moments together in this life time 'til who knows when, tore at his heart strings.

Kagome was crying, "But I don't want you to die!" Kagome clung to what was left of him.

"Kagome...I'm not really dying. I'm just disappearing. If I can accept this in a matter of minutes I bet you can too... wherever it leads me." He sighed, using his infamous 'heh.'

"Inuyasha...you can't leave! Don't you dare leave me!" Kagome clung to him tighter using what strength she had and added desperately. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said grimly, "I…I'm sorry...but you can see I can't get out of it this time."

"But...you can't go and leave me now... please don't go! You can't leave me! I…I don't know what I'd do without you here anymore. Can't you hear me? Why do you have to be so calm and cool, now of all time? Don't' you care? Don't you are at all? I don't want you to leave me now!"

"Kagome, please understand. Don't be so damn stubborn for once. I just can't stay with you any longer…maybe next life time….maybe the guy in the sky will let it be."

"T-then promise you'll comeback! Promise me you'll come back." Kagome said while clutching his shirt tightly. _Back to me Inuyasha. Come back to me…  
_  
"Kagome... I don't know." Inuyasha looked at her eyes. They looked so sad and helpless but so desperate. _She's suffering so much pain but still worries about me.  
_  
"I-I promise Kagome." He was about to disappear all together, now. His form was like a ghost, shimmering light slows drifting into the cursed pink stone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed out his name trying to cling on to him as if she kept a good hold of him he couldn't disappear altogether. But fate and reality chose otherwise.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered distantly, barely anything left to the naked eye.

"I really do care for you..." Said a distant voice of Inuyasha's as a touch of a ghost slightly brushed her damped cheeks.

Then he disappeared.

"INUYASHA!" a choked sob cry could be heard echoing in the cavern. Then she fell down clutching noting at all except for his tear stained clothes, his necklace, and his sword. Her tears fell down onto the cavern floor.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered squeezing her eyes shut releasing tears that fell onto hands clutching desperately at her love's remaining belongings. Her voice lost in the cave. The voice of a lover lost.

She did not notice or care that the jewel that took her love away from her had some how disappeared. Maybe if she were to notice then she could have known.

She returned to the others soon afterwards, struggling. By the look of her face and the objects she carried they too realized what happened. Horror struck them all as the dearly loved Hanyou was gone.

* * *

_End Flashback_

"Inuyasha..."whispered Kagome.

_You still haven't come back like you promised._ Kagome thought. _Y'no? I was going to ask you to my school dance that same day after the mission. B-but now I can't even ask you or talk to you anymore._ Kagome was about to cry. Her eyes moistened at the approaching tears. But she lived on after that. She lived on everyday remembering her lost.

**_But the past was the past and memories can't be forgotten..._**

* * *

****

Okay that's the prologue. So read and review, please. This is a author's most beloved prize for writing. Well please let me know if it was good. In the upcoming chapters I plan many things and very hilarious. Well that's other people's opinions. So give the author's most prized possession and please review or I guess this fic will be gone and put up at the other site only then.

Safreil


	2. Meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Well thank you for everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed! Even if you read it and didn't review. Atleast I know some people are actually reading this. You see when someone reviews and tells how good it is or bad and what are their favorite parts it makes an author very proud and happy. If you were an author you'd understand... Unless it's just me….. So well anyways that's all I have to say. Sorry if my first few chapters seem a bit dark actually I'm going to make it a bit funny. Heck, maybe just a lot funnier with my on coming chapters… or scenes that I think are funny…

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Chapter 2: Meant to be

**_It was suppose to be a happy ending. _**

It was suppose to be a feudal fairy tale.

They were supposed to be together.

But fate betrayed her again.

Just like it did with her dad.

Just like it did with her grandma.

And she hated it.

She loathed it.

She felt NOTHING for it.

Kagome kicked the fence and then let go of her death grip on the fence. She looked over to her classmates, unamused. They were in P.E. and everyone was already in position. Everyone wearing the same P.E. clothes as of the beginning of freshmen. Her hair was always tied up in a high ponytail. Same old, same old. She was supposed to bat next…

She didn't feel like it.

She then walked away. _Like I really care for this any more_ Kagome thought to herself shrewdly. She made an excuse telling her teacher it was the time of the month and she had this horrid cramp.

Teachers were such suckers.

Kagome walked slowly towards the lockers. This was a normal typical day at school. _Who really cared?_ Except Kagome wasn't a typical girl. She had been transported to Feudal Japan in a well for friggin sakes! She slammed her fist at the lockers. Which made a dent. She looked slyly around…no one saw... and oh crap! This was Rei's locker too...well Rei didn't have to know... Kagome started to move on to her joint locker to get her clothes. Phys. Ed. was about to end in 20 minutes right? Then the school nurse had to pass by. She, in her white and pink fashionably glory, stopped in mid-stride and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome dear, look what you did to the locker and your hand! Maybe you should come with me and take some of that vaccine we've been mentioning. You know you've suffered many illnesses these past years." _Great, she's already started with this whole fake motherly concerned business…_ Kagome thought, tempting to roll her eyes. "Or on second thought maybe you should just go home. You do look ill and tired and you're sweating. Yes, as your school nurse I must make sure you get taken care of," The nurse said.

Oh great, even if her gramps made up those sicknesses didn't mean that she was still sick. _Just spiffy…. they all still remember._ She knew she should have argued that she just came out of the sun from P.E. explaining the sweat and tired look, and most likely if she looked tired and sweaty might mean, putting two and two together, that she might be ill. Which she positively was not, strap her up for a lie detector and everyone would know she was absolutely, positively _not sick.  
_

But then again…

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome replied obediently. _Maybe missing school wasn't so bad. _Besides she did need to take Miroku and Sango to that festival today. Maybe R and R will help her.

Kagome followed the bustling nurse towards the office where she would call Kagome's parents while she would lay down and rest. Kagome did just that and started to reminisce, but before she could she did notice her face indeed felt sticky with sweat. Maybe she'd just hop in the bathroom down the hall real quick and come back in time for her mom to pick her up. Heck she could just pretend she was delirious and was walking around if she were caught and get another few days off.

So off she went down the bathrooms and washing her face and caught her reflection in the mirror infront of her. Is _this what I've become? _Kagome thought. _Some moping teenage girl meant to be alone forever? Well I'll change that! No more sadness. I'll start a new. I will forget Inuyasha. I will forget. I will forget._ Kagome said her new mantra over and over in her head...but she couldn't. No, never...but she'd live...yes right now it was her goal to survive, even without him. With that Kagome left the bathroom determinedly, but she soon slowed down to a staggered mournful walk with her head held low facing the ground. Maybe she couldn't after all.

Kami, she wasn't ever going to get over this.

* * *

Kagome walked past the corner and unexpectedly bumped into some one.

"Oh sorry," Kagome said apologetically.

"You better-" the bell cut off he guy and a swarm of students came out of the classrooms taking him with them.

_Heh._ Kagome walked to the office, disturbed by the guy. _What a rude obnoxious jerk. Kinda reminds me of him... Wait a minute! That voice! _Kagome turned around but all she saw was papers on the ground and nothing more. _Darn._

When she got to that office she was greeted by her mom coming up to her and doing those motherly ways. Feeling her head, asking her question, and same old same old. Then the nurse came up to her. "Oh there you were. Did you see where that new student went off too? He was supposed to stay here and wait for me to get him a guide. I was hoping you might have felt better and could show him around the school but I guess your mother beat me to it and got here to bring you home."

"Yea, good ol' mom, " Kagome cheered but she wasn't thinking of any of that. When she mentioned the new student and the boy_...his voice...and._

_"I-I promise Kagome."_

Maybe he had come back or maybe she was just imagining it.

* * *

"Are you sure honey? The nurse did say you should relax and rest," Kagome's mother said to her daughter.

"Mom, I need some fresh air! Besides doing this little itty bitty favor for you is what I really want to do…so I'll be back 30-45 min. tops!" Kagome shouted getting her shoes on and stepping out the door before grabbing her jacket.

"But honey I don't want you to- " But Kagome was not in hearing distance. She had already bolted out the door.

Ayumi Higurashi sighed. She even knew that her daughter covered up her depression and sadness for her and everyone. She was her mother after all. How could she not know? Just she wished her daughter would open up more. She had never since her father- no, Ayumi wouldn't think of that now. Her hands had wrung and gripped the dishcloth so tightly without her noticing it. She just wished Kagome would just open up like she use to. But she had food to cook and cookies to bake. Kagome's adoring friends were to come soon and she just loved them so.

* * *

"Huh!" Kagome sighed. Getting rid of mom was hard. Kagome thought. When her mom mentioned about not having enough sugar well Kagome didn't want to stay in that house and let her Grandfather console her about remedies and trying to get her to eat that baby dried up lizard. So she automatically volunteered. So here she was walking briskly towards the store, looking around her. This is why she loved this city.

No one cared if you were to crouch down in the middle of the sidewalk and cry your heart out. _Yep. No one really cared here._ There were different people here. Some with normal color hair, others with pink, some red, some green, some blue, _and… Oh looky there! A silver haired...wait a minute...silver haired?_ Kagome snapped her neck towards that silvered haired person, but it had already moved away and Kagome shrugged. Maybe she just imagined it. Besides she heard silver was in nowadays.

* * *

When she got to the stored, she quickly came over to the aisle holding the sugar. She just realized if she didn't hurry up she wouldn't be able to greet her friends as the well. She was picking her mom's favorite brand of sugar when on the other side of the counter she spotted silver hair? _Again? _Was she really hallucinating? Well the only way to find out was to check it out for her self. She stealthily moved towards the other aisle.

Creeping slowly and people around her ignoring her. Wow this was a great city! When she got there she quickly jumped out and looked around wildly. But no one was there. _Darn_. Sighing she started towards the cashier. She looked down at her feet. Man, she was really loosing it. Gosh, she really should stop. She was definitely loosing it. And why was the line taking so long? She looked up towards the counter. Ramen... _hmmm..._She looked slowly at the guy in front of her. _No, not white hair... Just really long for even a Japanese person to have black hair._

The guy moved on and a breeze followed him when he left and there was that familiar smell. She looked up at him again, but he had left the store. _This could be him!_ She thought. Kagome ran quickly out of the store. But no he was not in sight and she retreated slowly back to the store.

**_So much for promises, eh?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Above a building crouched a young man with wind blown long black tresses and deep violate blue eyes, watching stealthily. _That girl that just ran out of the store,_ he thought. He sensed her watching him. That was the same girl who bumped into him also... It's like wherever he went he would see that wench. But something about her enticed him. _hmm…_ except something made him want to keep away from her too. But never mind that. He had to get home and help his little brother make his jell-o and he wanted to eat some ramen. The sun was after all fading.

But that stupid girl was still on his mind.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked down the busy streets of Japan, favorite sugar in hand. Maybe she was getting very delusional. She was very delusional. _That was not Inuyasha. It couldn't be Inuyasha_ Kagome thought. She was just over worked and over depressed. _Yea, that's right._

But that feeling kept tugging at her chest.

Why did she have to still remember him? _It really hurts._

Then she looked at her wristwatch. Shoot, she was going to be late to meet the guys at the well. She dashed towards home forgetting for those few moments about Inuyasha and his suppose shadows.

* * *

Kagome opened the door towards her home, took off her shoes, and dashed into the kitchen. She was met by her mother and two close friends.

"Kagome!" Sango waved cheerfully in the kitchen. She was wearing her usual kimono. "It looks like you're in a hurry." Sango noticed her red cheeks and many intakes of breath.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku waved also sitting on a chair while eating some cookies, mouth already fully indulging in such delicacies.

"Hi guys, sorry for not picking you up earlier, I lost my track of time," Kagome smiled sheepishly moving over to the plate of cookies. "Yum, these chocolate chip cookies look great!"

"They are," Miroku said in a mouthful of cookie.

Sango didn't say anything she was just busy eating.

"So what time do you guys plan to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Umm...I think we're going to go soon anyways. It's already getting dark and we'll probably eat there also. I can't believe my schools holding this festival! Miroku and Sango will just fit right in!" Kagome replied.

"And what time do you guys plan to return?"

"'Till it ends..." Kagome trailed off, nonchalantly.

"Which is.." Her mother still persisting as she took out another fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

"I think 11 through 12"

"Okay dear, but please be back by 11:30, I don't want to fret over too much, now."

"Okay mom," Kagome replied, "Hey Sango, do you want to get dress now? You do know I'm going to let you borrow a kimono, right?"

"Yea, let's get dressed," Sango said not knowing what hell she was about to get into.

"Oh, Miroku you can play video games with my brother, he's in the living room," Kagome told Miroku before the girls bounded off to her room to get dressed.

Who cared if Miroku was going to wear his normal clothes anyways?

* * *

"Come on Sango, just one more shade of pink!" Kagome whine trying to reach Sango's pink eye-shadowed eyes.

"I swear Kagome, put one more shade and I will be forced to hurt you." Sango said threateningly.

"But just one more!"

"We've already been through 7 layers!"

"Well, eight is a good number."

"How bout you, all you got on is your kimono, I don't see any makeup," Sango countered while crossing her arms knowing that she won this fight.

"Oh yea, I'll just put on some lipgloss," Kagome said reaching for a tube. She applied it in front of her mirror and soon finished. Sango gave an exasperated sigh, _oh the irony…_

"So are we ready my friend?"

"Oh yes we are, and if I do say so my self we look devilishly beautiful," Kagome grinned hooking her arm around Sango's, grabbing her purse before closing the door.

"I agree my dearest friend and let us be off," and with that the two girls walked merrily on their way towards the stairs. Kagome in her lavender kimono with sakuras on it with a pink bow; and Sango with her blue kimono with orange designs with a red bow.

* * *

Miroku was in the middle of beating Souta when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention and obviously he would like to see. He turned his head over and his mouth dropped open. There stood Sango, his best friend, with her hair down and she, by far he should say, was the most beautiful angelic being he'd ever laid eyes upon. But Sango took his mouth gaping the wrong way. Who could blame her? This was her lecherous friend after all.

She narrowed her eyes and said venomously, "And what are you gaping at, houshi?"

Miroku stuttered trying to find the right words. " I-I.." He struggled for words that would not make her even more suspicious, at the moment he had no intentions of anything perverted. (Note, at the moment). He cleared his throat before saying sincerely, "My dear Sango, you look quite beautiful this evening."

"That better be not a pick up line, houshi," Sango said as icily as she could but could not help but blush.

Kagome was in the background giggling at this rare scene of emotions between the two. But she was a friend so she broke the silence, deciding to not torture her two closest friends and broke the ice "So are you guys ready? We could move on right now or I could let you two stare at each other for the next millennium or so." So maybe she wasn't such the most wonderful friend ever. Her comment made the others' blush shade into a deeper red. She made a note to herself right then and there: that night she was going to do whatever in her power to make them closer than ever.

"I-A-sure," Sango stuttered avoiding eye contact.

With the three, 2 blushing red and one snickering while giggling went off. Kagome said good-bye to her mother before going and they left to her school.

* * *

The three friends arrived to a festival with many people and radiant lights. Their faces glowed with excitement at the scene before their eyes. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, food, and sweat filled their nostrils.

"I want to go to the Ferris wheel!" Squealed Kagome.

"I want to go to the fortune teller's hut!" Miroku pointed.

"I want to go win some prizes!" Sango exclaimed.

Obviously, Kagome had taken them to something as similar to this before.

In the end they all decided to go and buy the tickets for the rides first of all. When they were done they went to the merry-go-round because Sango and Miroku hadn't seen it the last time they went to a festival. Sango picked a beautiful jeweled unicorn, Miroku took the hippocampus next to her, and Kagome took a white dog lolling its tongue out. The couple was having a fun time together and this dog kind of made Kagome feel as if her special someone was there with her to enjoy, although the dog was distorted more between a hybrid of a white dog and a creature.

Their next ride was the ferries wheel. Kagome made sure that the 2 were on it by themselves and picked one next to them that was unoccupied. She watched her friends below her. She giggled to herself at what a wonderful friend she was. The two WERE hitting it off. Better yet Miroku hadn't pulled anything, yet.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Uh…yea sure," The question startled Kagome out of her thoughts. The guy sat next to her but Kagome didn't really look at him. She was too focused with the couple below her. Then the ride began.

Kagome stayed there resting her arms on the pole and dangling her feet. (A/N: Couldn't find out what that thing was called.)

Kagome stood there basking in the thrill of going down in her stomach. It made her feel like butterflies were in it. The good butterflies. She closed her eyes. _It would have been better with Inuyasha though,_ she thought. Then the ride picked up speed. _What the hell?_ The ride was getting faster. _Oh shoot, on shoot_. Kagome's mind screamed as the rest panicked. _This is not good. Not good at all._ She caught sight of the sign of the name of this demon ferries wheel. **Ol' Pete.**_ Okay didn't sound such a harmful title._ Then she looked under the title, _world's second fastest ferries wheel._

No wonder they made her put on a seat belt and this pole…

And then Kagome remembered why she was panicking before. This was way too fast. She could go on merry-go-rounds and SLOW ferries wheels but not fast roller coasters. Ones that defied WHAT they were meant for! The last time she got really scared she barfed and peed her pants. Also there was that thing of being stuck on the ride for the whole day. And the ride was called Demon's Eye.

Kagome gripped her hands tighter on the pole. She prayed, she screamed, she was about to cry. _Okay Kagome,_ Kagome coaxed herself in her head,_ you're a big girl. You can make it! Yes you can._ But bile was rising in her mouth.

"OH KAMI! I'M GONNA DIE!"

She could feel the stranger next to her staring at her critically and slightly bewildered. But she closed her eyes too tight to know if she was right. She prayed to every divine person she'd ever heard of. Except none heard her prayers.

* * *

The stranger stared at her intently. Maybe he should comfort this girl. She was kind of freaking out and he did NOT want barf on his clothes or the smell of whatever she ate, stanching his way through the rest of the day. Also she did look familiar...on second thought…wasn't this the girl-

**_"OH KAMI! I'M GONNA DIE!"_**

Yea he should. He didn't want to be blamed for not helping a helpless scared shitless girl like her. He started to pat her back. He put one arm around her shoulders and another around the opposite way. Like a side hug. He started to rub her shoulders gently and whispered to her about how it's just a ride and she'll live...

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes quickly but then shut it tight. This was too much. All she saw was a blur. Who did this stranger think he was! _What the hell!_ _Taking advantage of a girl scared beyond all things capable! The nerve!_ Then she heard him whisper about how it's just a ride and how she'll make it. But then again he was probably just hitting on her. Also that voice, he had a nice voice…. It helped her calm down even with her suspicious thoughts.

Maybe he wasn't hitting on her and was just helping. Then the ride slowed down and he was holding her too long. Just then she remembered. _WHO DID THIS GUY THINK HE WAS! HE WAS JUST A STRANGER, but then again.._ she didn't see his face and he probably saw her in distress_…but still..._Then her stomach made a very funny sound and she could feel the dizziness sweeping it's course and the bile rising. She dashed off towards the exit and the bathroom. Thanking all the gods that her cart was the one closes to the ground and platform.

"I feel sick!" She raced past everyone moving towards the bathroom.

"One every time" Said the operator of Ol' Pete.

Except, she forgot her hero back there still staring where she ran off.

Now he remembered it was that same girl who-

"Yo, dude been looking for yea man! Where have yea been? I lost you at the line."

"Ah, nothing. Just went on a few rides."

"But I did see you getting it on with that babe on the ride."

"Whatever man, I was just comforting a girl who was gonna puke on me. And I don't need her stench following me around."

"Yea right, I saw it in your eyes. It was looove at first sight."

"Heck how did you see my eyes when I was about 40 50 60 feet high? Besides my eyes would be blurred out 'cause of how fast the ride frikkin was! I can't believe you, me being your friend and all, tricked me into riding this ride!"

"Whatever man."

* * *

And here I shall stop. The next chapter will be quite..vengeful.. Well anyways how do you like it? I'm really happy with this fic. I really hope I get reviews! Please make me a joyful wonderful happy authoress and review! Thanks so much! Just click that button…

Safreil


	3. Revenge is oh so sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue. I'm poor and I have no money. Well maybe a dollar... You want a dollar? Wait but you can only buy…um…a medium size slurpie with only a dollar! BUT what else can you buy, hmmm?

A/N: Okay I'm so happy I got a few reviews! Wow, so this means this fic isn't so bad. So this is the revenge fic. I think it's going to go pretty well…. Hopefully…

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Chapter 2: Revenge is oh so sweet

Kagome didn't puke, no she didn't. Of all possible obscenities she could have committed and all she did was burp. Yea, that's what she did, burp at the toilets. Sango saw Kagome rushed away from the ride and followed her quickly while Miroku waited outside after protesting not able to come in. It was a good thing their cart was second to closest to the ground. The rest of the time went well and soon it was pretty much over.

"Wait you guys! Just one more time! I just have to get it!"

"Kagome! You've already gotten 6! Plus you've gotten 5 teddy bears, candy, popcorn, and cotton candy! Don't you think we should move on? I mean there are tons of rides left to explore..."Sango trailed off exasperated.

"HA! Got it! See seven is _the_ lucky number. Okay let's see." Kagome took her prized of her seventh gold fish and looked around. Then that blasted ride caught her eye.

_Hmmm...the love boats ride, and it look alright also. Nothing scary bout it at all!_ And who knew what could happen between her two friends? Except there was that blasted board inbetween the girl's and boy's line. But Kagome would find a way to pair those two up, she always did.

* * *

"Kagome, I don't know about this..."Sango replied worriedly, her fears were being paired up with an annoying guy who tried to 'make the moves on her' and another fear was Miroku being paired up with another girl and 'making the moves on her.' Kagome was dragging Sango up towards the line while Miroku moved over to the other side.

Little did they know the stranger from before had just entered also on that side who was persuaded b y a friend and a flood of girls came by soon pushing and shoving. Everyone was peering through the many holes made or found and looking over the board to see whom their guy/girl would be.

The line moved by quickly and Kagome looked over every now and then looking where Miroku was. _Good they're right on track! _Kagome squealed in delight to herself. Soon it was Sango's and Miroku's turn. When the two turned over to see who would be riding with them their faces turned to white and then to crimson red to the delight of Kagome. They looked over at their giggling friend and gave her an icy glare. Then they were shoved into their boat and moved on.

_"Curse her to the deepest darkest blackest depths of hell!_ "The two both muttered at the same time, invoking more deep coloured blushes.

* * *

It was Kagome's turn now. She wasn't paying attention to the guy behind Miroku and so she tried to peer over but a girl shoved her, making her lose her chance of seeing. Her turn was next and a swan like boat arrived, and before she got in a girl pushed past her already latching her arm around the guy. _Ah well,_ Kagome thought before getting ready for the next boat.

"Ouch," Kagome said rubbing her back, feeling the impact of many girls pushing and shoving come to toll. The next boat soon arrived and Kagome got ready. She started to step up and glanced at her partner's face then looked away as she saw him look her way. Out of sheer decency and teenage laws of course! _Wait a minute that was..._

A girl pushed past her and grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him to the boat.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, feeling cheated and annoyed.

The girl looked at Kagome and stuck her tongue out, mocking her. _Oh, just wait._ Kagome was next shoved into boat with another guy who kept on calling her 'babe' and making moves on her.

She pushed him off the boat.

* * *

In her mind she wanted revenge on that girl. That girl blew her chance to see if that guy was Him and was a total snob/bitch. Anyone could see that and she had flattened Kagome's pride. And in no way in the deepest darkest of hells was she going to let someone do that to her! Something so outrageously kiddish! Yet, she in wanting revenge showed her inner child's age, yet she was oblivious to it.

But oh was revenge sweet. Kagome went and got off the boat and went to get the bucket she saw lying ahead of her. _Gosh, no one knew how to clean._

She filled the bucket with water. Then, quickly climbed up to the top of the hallow and waited for the couple to come her way.

The whole time a Kagome was chuckling and having this death glint in her eyes. Do you think she would just use water? She wasn't that lame. She took out her purse and looked for the hair spray she always packed. Also she looked over and saw those sugar packets she always stole and candy. Oh boy, this girl was this girl going to pay the price for messing with Kagome Higurashi. She searched in her purse and what was this!

_Hair dye?_

_Hmm... ah well!_ She'll just mix this bright green in the water and the sugar, wandering what will happen or be the effect of this concoction.

Souta must have been using her purse again to play with his army soldier toys. And there were also clipped cat hair in a packet_...so that's where Buyo's left side flank went to...and the missing hairs after I gave him hair cuts. This girl is going to pay so bad, _she snickered.

Kagome looked below her and saw a couple's boat coming by, each sitting as far apart from each other as possible. _Oh, sweet puppy love_. After a few moments she saw Sango and Miroku's boat emerging. Kagome couldn't help but gawk in sheer surprise. What surprised her was that Sango was blushing a deep, deep red and Miroku was looking as if he was in heaven. She suppressed laughters of glee that her plan was working.

A boat passed by after theirs and soon she remembered the next held her newest victim. She smirked in anxiety and reassurance. No way was her plan going down the drain.

She got her hair spray ready, chuckling madly.

Then she saw the tip of the boat. "Hehehe." And out came a very pissed off looking guy with a red kiss mark on his cheek and a very huffy girl crooning over him. Kagome shook the can vigorously and sprayed with all her might.

* * *

"Huh?" The guy looked up noticing some sticky mist like stuff near him except a lot was heading towards that snotty bitched of a girl next to him. Could you believe that she threatened to use her money against him if he did not cuddle with her! The nerve! But he blew her off; he was out of her league. His guardian OWNED the company her father was chairman of. He moved closer to the side. If this was suppose to be a fog machine then he did not want to smell like vanilla.

The girl was screaming now. Then some short hair like stuff that had beige and brown and white came flying down on the girl. At first he could have mistaken it for feathers, and then it was too thin. There was a stench coming from those hairs… And he already had a headache.

"OH MY-! IS THIS CAT HAIR?" The girl screamed picking at the cat hair from her hair, the mascara running down her face. Her highpitched voice turning into screams didn't help his headache at all, making it only worse.

"Yea," said the guy brushing some off his sleeves. "Can you shut up with your obnoxious jabbering! You're making my headache worse." He was kind of disturbed by what was happening but it _was_ funny with the girl like this. Then candy fell down. It would have been a kid's fairyland ex the cat hair and hair spray and..._is that a bucket?_

"Why is this happening to me!" The girl screamed up to the sky, tears of frustration still leaking out, melding with her mascara.

"Cause you messed with me you fat cow!" Said a voice from above full of annoyance, menace and amusement.

The guy and girl both looked up. _Hey it was that-_

"You! What the hell bitch? You're just jealous aren't you?" The girl said grabbing the guys arm, except he pulled away from her. He walked off the boat and onto the ledge.

"Haha! In your dreams you! But looks like your prince charming doesn't like you at all…and now to finish my job. So without furher ado…" Kagome smirked, and broke out into a gleeful wide grin. "Have fun getting this stuff outta your hair and added colouring, you bleached blond bunnie."

Kagome dumped the sugar fill water bucket with the bright green hair dye in it down on the girl.

The girl screeched in a hellish way as the water descended down upon her.

**_-SPLASH-_**

* * *

****

Kagome was on top of the world. She had just emptied the bucket on the now bright green hair dyed girl. She laughed triumphantly, cheering loudly for herself in her head. She heard some noise around her and ...clapping? She didn't notice the laughing crowd around her or the gasping laughter from her two best friends.

She looked below her. It was the guy and he was grinning widely. The grin was scary but in his eyes it showed mirth. Kagome bowed. Then that's when it happened and sadly, she didn't even catch his face.

Kagome fell down, arms waving like a duck.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

**_-SPLASH-_**

* * *

****

"- And that's how I fell into the water,"

"Miss Higurashi you're tale was well explained but hard to believe. Now are you sure you are not lying?" asked the security.

"It's the truth and nothing but the truth," Kagome replied indignantly, crossing her arms. Her hair had gotten more wavy from the freezing water as she wrapped herself tighter around her towel.

"But miss, such a nice girl like you couldn't have devised a plot so...evil" He emphasized on 'nice' and 'evil' and Kagome knew that this guy was stereotyping her.

"But it's the truth!"

"Please enough of this foolishness, I need to know what really went on,"

Kagome knew this thickheaded security guard was too thick to except the truth, sighing. "Fine, I just jumped off the ledge 'cause someone spiked the drinks. Y'kno, I got all whoozy, but it tasted so good sir! So I drank more and next moment I find myself falling…" Breaking out into hysterical sobs would be too overdramatic, but then again, she bet this guy would believe her no matter what.

"Someone spiked the drinks? Ok well… um… you can go on your way now." The security rushed off to investigate.

Great, when she lies she gets away with it and when she tells the truth no one believes her. She sighed again and moved out to get her friends. It was late and they had to get home.

* * *

Kagome came out of the private security area and was met by rambunctious friends.

"Kagome there you are! What you did was so hilarious! I feel sorry for that bright green girl now!" Sango said while bursting into laughs. "It was even better than the last time you got that girl... um...Urusai...now that was quite well thought out of at the last festival. Except this one was quite better. Tell how did u get those supplies in such a limited time?"

"Kagome, I think it is time to get home now. Your mother wanted us home and it is 11 already is it not?" Miroku said ever being the thoughtful one.

"Yea, sure, Miroku. Let me just get my…purse..." Kagome trailed off, not finding her purse in the current vicinity. "Hey, where is it?" Kagome looked around frantically.

"Maybe you left it somewhere, like at the ferries wheel? Remember you burst out of the ride to…you know."

"To burp? Yea, but I brought it with me. Besides I had it when I was at the...Oh yea! Now I remember! I left it on that ledge where I fell,"

"But they don't want you going there anymore," Miroku pointed out.

"Nah, it's probably closed since all the other rides are closing. Besides after that incident I don't think it is ever going to open again!" Kagome chuckled. Then it hit her. This is the perfect excuse for the 2 over there to be alone. "Hey, why won't you guys go ahead, you look so tired! I'll just go back my self and see you tomorrow, okay?"

"But Kagome I don't feel comf-" Sango was cut off my Kagome.

"Nah! It's okay; I'll just run over there quick and meet you tomorrow! Tons of people are here any ways," Kagome said reassuringly.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango said one more time.

"Don't worry, look I'm going right now, 'Kay? I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" With that Kagome left the couple and moved on.

* * *

Hey this one was a short one because the other one was pretty long I'd say.so anyway. This is it! I loved this chapter the best. It was a pleasure writing it. See I already have a draft about what would happen but itsa kinda sketchy. I made this whole chapter up without before thoughts! So read and review and this chapter. I would have added it with the other one but I wanted to see if I'd get any reviews. Well please R/R!

Safreil


	4. Jack Fell Down and Jill Came Tumbling Af...

Disclaimer: I can't own Inuyasha because I can't. I don't even get slurpies anymore! Well I still have a coke!

A/N: Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for so long! Wow, I actually got reviews! Well this chap isn't so long but long enough.

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Chapter 4: Jack Fell Down and Jill Came Tumbling After

"Dammit… shoot! Ouch! Aaargh…stupid wall..."Kagome grumbled and cursed under her breath. "Stupid school and their overprotected ways."

Kagome was trying to hop over the fence that was protecting the "Love boat" ride. Screw that! Right about now Kagome was really pissed off, not only did she forget her purse but her shoes also. How do you think she could have climbed up that hallow? She was wearing high-heeled sandals after all. Well after finding the shortest part of the fence to climb over. Thank Kami it didn't have barbed wires…

Kagome "hopped over" more like crawled slowly over the fence and landed unskillfully on the ground. She walked as stealthily as she could over the spot at tunnel where she left her sandals and purse. It wasn't her fault she could scale a "hallow" skillfully. She realized it was quite chilly and rubbed her shoulders.

_What a day_ Kagome thought. First she had to go to school which really sucks for her, since now it was the biggest obligation of her life, then have those meetings with that guy, then barf, then she forgot her prizes because she was so vengeful, and had to fall in the chilly water.

_Oh well,_ Kagome sighed.

Right now she really did hope Inuyasha was here. Watching over her like he always did. But some how right now she felt protected, which puzzled her greatly. She hadn't felt like that for a long time. She missed it. She saw 'the hallow' and quickly scanned for her shoes and purse. She saw her shoes but now her purse... She scanned the area and suddenly realized where it was. Darn it, she left it up there. She started to climb 'the hallow.' She crouched slowly and started to get a good enough grip to start climbing.

_One...two...three._

When she was high enough to stand a bit because her back was aching like the seven hells, she looked around while but didn't see her purse.

_Humph…_ she frowned_… where the hell-_

"Are you looking for this?" questioned a familiar voice holding what looked like the figure of her purse. Thing was she couldn't see _whoever or what_ the voice was coming from.

She looked over at a figure that was shadowed but she could make out dark black hair and glistening...fangs! Was this a demon? She didn't bring the Shikon shards with her but maybe she should have. He, yes this was a masculine voice and figure, could have buddies and they could be attacking her home right at the moment. _I hope Sango and Miroku are there by now and safe._

"I-yes…um…who are you?" Kagome inquired nervously. She couldn't sense any demon in him though. Maybe a sealing spell?

"Who are you?" The figure questioned back.

"No I asked you first!" Kagome said annoyingly, for some reason this 'demon' wasn't as intimidating as he tried to seem.

"You answer me because I don't know you and you asked me who I was! So you obviously don't know me and I don't know you. So who are you?" The figure said more frustrated. His weird logic kind of reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's logic. At each sentence he started to move closer, which made Kagome the at least a bit nervous.

"You know that made no sense," Kagome replied back smirking.

"Yes it makes perfect sense! I don't know you, you don't know me so I want to know you so then I know who you are and then I can tell you who I am!" the guy said using his logic again.

"You know you're an imbecile," Kagome stated.

"I know what you are but what am I?" He said in that kid like saying.

"An imbecile," Kagome retorted.

"I know what you are but what am I?" He said again.

"If you know who I am then I get to know who you are now!" Kagome said using his logic against him.

"Dammit, you're such a quirky bitch," The guy said frustrated. "All I wanted to know is who you are because you were that same girl I've been bumping into all the time, and you were the one who nearly threw up on me!" The guy stepped into the moonlight, a good plain view of who this guy was.

What th- " Inuyasha!" Kagome gaped/gasped.

"Huh?" One moment the guy looked ready to pull the roots of his head and the next he looked utterly confused. _How the hell does this girl know my true demon's form's name? Did she know me? Does she know me? Do I know her? She was the one who bumped into me... She couldn't have. Isn't she just a human? Well after a good sniff I can smell some spiritual like miko blood. Then again she does look familiar...but I'm not in my demon form.. Shit is this crappy sealing spell not working again? _His eyes flicked down upon his body, his hands, and then grabbed a tuff of his hair to see the colour, inspecting. _It looks right..  
_  
Kagome looked shocked. _What the hell? Is this really Inuyasha? Has he really returned? _Kagome put her arms out half hesitating between hugging or running up to him. She felt like running up to him and embracing him and then again she felt uncertain.

"In-Inuyasha... Is-is that really you?" Kagome stuttered in a shaky/disbelieving tone. The boy just looked confused.

"I…How ….what… How do you know my nickname? Only so many know my nick name," The boy fought to look for words. _Like barely anyone in the human world._

"Inuyasha? Don't you remember me? Kagome?" Kagome pleaded. _Please remember? Isn't it you? Pease say it's you and you've come back._ Tears were glistening down and she didn't realize it. _Please be there for me again. I'm lost with out you. _Kagome took retreating steps back. She was shaking her head side by side. She couldn't take this. Not to be alone again. To have this promise unbroken again. _Don't say you've forgotten. Don't say you don't know me._

"I-I don't understand...How could you know that name? ..I don't even know you. I only say you today, for the first time." Inuyasha replied.

That was enough for Kagome. She slowly backed away, shaking her head in disbelief. This was all wrong. He was supposed to come back to her. Not as a mumbling buffoon. He had the appearance and even almost the same personality, but his mind was gone. _Is this some sick joke?_ Well, haha. They had their fun, now just let her wake up. But it was real, it was all terribly real. She couldn't take it any more. She ran.

But she forgot they were standing on a half circle. She tripped over and came sprawling down.

Even by this high up you could crack your head or have a black out if you landed on your head hard. She did have a running start. And if she were to land... But no...she did not care any more. That's all. She just needed to run. Just run away...forever.

* * *

Except she didn't go tumbling down. The boy caught her wrist before she could land to her doom. Kagome found herself suddenly dangling by the wrist while the boy looked down at her. 

"My nick name is Inuyasha and my real name is Ishizuki. But you can call me Inuyasha if you like." with that Inuyasha hoisted her up.

He made sure she had a steady grip on 'the hallow' before taking out his hand. "Hi my names Ishizuki, aka Inuyasha and I'm an exchange student from America, nice to meet you." he said to this awkward girl who he had a feeling would be by his side...forever.

Kagome looked at his hand surprisingly and then she shook it, "My name's Higurashi Kagome and I'm glad you saved me."

_I guess it doesn't really matter if it was him atleast I made a new friend...even if it was an awkward start. And who knows this might really be him._

* * *

**_So that's how we met the first time for the second time._**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards Kagome's house, and causing quite a ruckus in the streets.

"You know you don't have to walk me home…" Kagome trailed off, _but I'm glad you did anyways.  
_  
"I'm gonna, who knows what a crazy wench like you would do after that suicidal attempt."

"You just like me and want to make sure I go home safely." Kagome stated, seeing through his excuses.

"Sure if it makes you happy than keep thinking that." Inuyasha said trying to hide his upcoming blush.

"Thanks for helping me hop over that fence. I mean, literally, never knew a guy could literally hop over a fence that high." She made a motion with her hands, replaying the seen. "Quite a feat."

"I didn't want to see your underwear." Inuyasha said trying to evade her questioning look.

"What the hell? You were spying on me the whole time?" _Hehehe it worked._ Kagome smiled to herself, this guy could blush at any sign of intimacy. _Just like Inuyasha. _

"No I just didn't want to." He said plainly before breaking out into a supposedly 'innocent' whistle.

"Blow my whistle"

"WHAT!"

Suppressed laughter could be heard from Kagome as she doubled over, this guy was too good to be true. EXACTLY like Inuyasha on these situations. "Your whistle. It reminded me of this song on this arcade game I played once."

"Shut up."

"Face it Inuyasha. You are a perv, Pervert!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

Movements with hands began coming from both sides, making emphasis of the accusations or even pointing fingers…

"Suicidist!"

"That ain't a word!"

"Neither is ain't!"

"Double negative!"

"Bitch!"

"Dogturd!"

"Shut up!"

"But deep down you lo0o0ove me!" Kagome teased.

"Whatever. You're not the first to accuse me that today."

She cocked up an eyebrow at that last remark and Inuyasha blushed. "BAH!"

"So you doing anything next Friday?" Kagome questioned after a few moments of silence.

"No, whatsit to yea?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just wandering if you'd like to go somewhere with me…" Kagome trailed off.

"Where?"

"Say you'll go." Kagome asked, facing him, which meant she was walking backwards. Not a very good move.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked again, looking warily at Kagome's feet. She was known for being a klutz to him so far.

"Say it."

"It."

"No, say 'you'll go.'" Kagome said.

"Where? Go where?"

"You just need to say, 'I'll go.'"

"No, tell me where."

"Truth or dare?"

"What!"

"Truth or dare."

Inuyasha was utterly confused. One moment she wanted him to say I'll go and the next to pick truth or dare. This is one weird girl.

"Dare." Inuyasha said with pride.

"I dare you to say I'll go and go with me on Friday," Kagome beamed triumphantly. Deep down she was glowing with happiness and snickering 'sucker.'

"Shit! I always fall for that. Fine I'll go. So where are we going?"

"Shh…" Kagome put her index finger up to his lips. "It's a surprise."

"Damn."

Kagome smiled happily and then suddenly her foot stepped over a rock, upsetting her balance. Before she knew it, a good amount of her footing had left the ground and her arms went flailing. She closed her eyes, waiting for her breath to come out of her as her body impacted the cold hard ground.

But it didn't happen and she opened both eyes to see Inuyasha, his face inches from hers breathing heavily as his arms were securely around her waist.

"Uh.." Kagome couldn't say anything. No matter how she'd joke with guys, she'd never let anyone come close to her, except for Inuyasha… She could feel her heart beating.

"You're kinda heavy, y'kno" He whispered to her, watching her face.

_**-Beating. Beating. Beating.-**_

"Uh.. yea.."

**_-Beating. Beating. Beating.- _**

"Jeez, wench. Could you please watch your step, you always keep falling around me." He whispered and smirked. "Or are you like all girls, swooning over me?"

**_-Beating.- _**

"Get over yourself." Kagome whispered back, the shadows around them seemed to upon their figures. She wasn't this close to this Inuyasha before and even his scent was just like the old Inuyasha. Musky, warm, wild, and lovely. "Besides, shouldn't you let me go by now?"

"Not unless you wanna really fall." But her words caught up to him and he couldn't help blushing.

He pulled her up and let her go. The next few minutes were kept in silence after such a scene between the two. Kagome saw her house and mentioned it to him. She turned over to say thanks and good-bye but Inuyasha was already gone.

For the 5th time that day, he had slipped out of her grasp once again.

_What a day._

_

* * *

_

The next day Kagome could be found humming and literally skipping around to all the melodies of "The Sound Of Music." Not only was she able to get revenge the other day on the prissy snit she was able to find "Inuyasha." Well she was hoping he was Inuyasha.

Her mom was quite worried about her when she was humming and actually volunteering to sweep the shrine.

When Kagome excused herself to go and visit her friends her mother was actually thinking about giving that vaccine the school nurse was mentioning about these days to Kagome.

"Kagome, you poor dear." Her mother whispered when her daughter disappeared into the well. Maybe she had entered the deep end for moping around after Inuyasha…

* * *

"What has gotten you in the cheeriest of moods, Kagome?" Sango questioned puzzled at Kagome's change of moods. Lately this has been her best moods since The Incident. Her best friend, Sango, could tell she always covered up her pain. But today it was different. 

"Oh nothing," Kagome waved her hand to move on to another subject. "What I want to know is what happened, Sango my dear, dear friend between you and that monk of yours."

Sango blushed at her comments, "Kagome, you know you are a very dear friend of mine but sometimes if you question too deep...I might have to do something about that."

"Jeez Sango, I'm just a friend in need of gossip right now, no need to be so…violent these days," Kagome said raising her hands up in mock surrender, continuing the joke. "Besides since you're so overprotected over the things that happened over yesterday it must be really good dirt." Kagome said this time in a more mischievous glint in the eyes.

"Oh sometimes I feel sorry for you and sometimes I feel sorry for me," Sango said mournfully.

"Also I did have some intimate thing going when you guys left..."

"Really! Then tell me!"

"Well you didn't tell me."

"Okay I'll tell you mine if you tell me your! No wonder you were so cheerful!"

"Shh…I want this to be kept secret,"

"I do too. Let's go to usual place."

"Yea! Great Idea!"

Stealthily the girls moved to their most private place in that region. The hot springs.

But unknowingly a figure was stalking them behind...

* * *

"That's what he said!" 

"Yea, I know I can't believe it!"

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"But what about your guy? I mean by far…"

"Well your guy is just hysterical!"

"I know, but yours sounded so cute by the way you told!"

A long sigh could be hear from each girl out of relaxation.

"Yea but nothings as great as being so relaxed right now."

"Yea."

"Well Kagome do you smell that dirty rat near the bushes over there?"

"Yea, Sango. isn't it gonna be dead soon?"

"Yup"

"Let's go get it."

"Let's!"

Right now that figure in the bushes was as scared as hell. Sweat drops could be seen running down. _Oh shit, oh shit. _It thought slowly. "What are they gonna do to me!"

He saw the figure of the sadistic angels walking his way in their bathing suit. It could see the devil's glint in their beautiful eyes. They were going to neuter him weren't they? _Dammit..._

* * *

A yowl was heard through out the village and forest. 

"Aye, it's that lecherous monk again. They found him.." Said Kaede to the person who she was splintering his arm for.

"Doesn't that monk ever learn?" asked the villager while shaking his head disgusted by that houshi.

* * *

After dealing with that monk Kagome decided it was time to go home. The next day was spent in homework, and sleeping. She couldn't wait for Monday. 

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome waved towards Inuyasha who was being mobbed by a group of girls at the moment.

"What did you hear her? She has a pet name for HIM!" screeched some girls.

"Come on let's give him one too!"

"Kagome please help!" Inuyasha yelled pleadingly.

"HE KNOWS HER NAME!" Screeched some more girls.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again as tons of girls introduced themselves to him while mobbing him at the same time. Well, actually more like screamed there names to him and giving him new pet names. She could have sworn she heard a particular friend's voice. One of her three friends. Heck maybe all three of them.

"All right, all right. Hey! OH EM GEE! THEY'RE GIVING OUT FREE MAKEUP AND MAKEOVERS AT THE SALON DOWN THE STREET!" Kagome hollered.

Nope that did not even work. Hmm…what about..

"Inuyasha duck!"

"WHERE IS HE?" voiced some of the girls.

"He went that way! Towards the library!" Kagome yelled.

"Come on girls!" The mob raced towards the library.

"I am forever in you debt!" Inuyasha said appearing next to her, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Heh. No prob." Kagome said breezily, waving it away.

"Well... do you have a group of fan boys?"

"Yup and when they come you can help me get rid of them."

"Heh. My pleasure." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Knew you'd say that. Well I guess I'm going to be your guide to this school for the week. Well welcome!"

"You have no clue what's the name of this school do you?"

"Nope not a clue in the world." Kagome replied still having that grin on.

* * *

So how'd you'll like it? This is an unusual title but hey I like it! And yes I have no clue what the schools name is so I'm just gonna make it part of the fic to make it part of a light mood part! Well please review!

Safreil


	5. By The By

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! Well I can explain. Well not really. Sorry! Thanks to everyone! I'm glad you guys reviewed.

Also: When Kagome and Sango were gossiping about their love life Kagome didn't tell Sango about her suspicions about him being Inuyasha. So no one knows except Kagome but who knows? It really might not even be him…

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Chapter 5: By the By

"So after I got rid" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles for effect. "Of those fan boys of yours, what now?"

"Let me see your schedule," Kagome demanded from Inuyasha. They were in the white halls and grey lockers of section b with the plainest tile floors, light illuminated from the clear windows. "Hmm...looks like we only have 2 subjects together. We have first and fifth. History and Math...Hey Inuyasha are you good in math?"

"Yea, my best subject," Inuyasha smirked arrogantly, his hair in a long braid in the school uniform. _Hm, if he had glasses on he would still look cute but more sophisticated..._ Kagome mused and couldn't help slightly feeling embarrassed about that thought.

"Great then you can help me study!" Kagome said taking his wrist in her small hand and pulled him along into room 309, smiling happily.

"Wait a minute I never agre-" He began to complain but was cutoff by Kagome.

"I'll help you in history!" Kagome countered back knowing that they were studying the feudal era this part of the semester.

"Feh. I never told you I suck at History. How could you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" Her smile broke out into a wide grin.

"Feh."

"Hn...you sound just like him," Kagome sighed under her breath as they walked to a slower pace.

"Him? Who's him?" Inuyasha's attention was all on Kagome now and a bit of an uneasy feeling mixed with jealousy started to makes it way in his chest, creeping into the pit of his stomach.

"Aww... nothing. It's just the past, y'no? So let's get to class!" She smiled offhandedly, trying to avoid the topic, which involved him in many ways.

With that the two quickly entered the room.

"Kagome I think we should have a long talk, I don't want you to have any secre-"DING

Inuyasha was cutoff by the bell.

* * *

The silence except the noise of running water and washing dishes were heard until...

**_Slam_**

The slam of the door of the Higurashi household and a scuffling of feet stomping up the stair way could be heard. No cheery or tired "Hi mom I'm home!" was heard. No, just angry mad footsteps. Cursing under the breath could be heard going in this order: "Stupid Dogturd, doesn't know crap bout anything, Loserface, should go to hell, rotten little..." and so on and so forth. Ayumi Higurashi knew, yes she knew, her daughter was down right pissed. Maybe Kagome didn't need that vaccine after all...or maybe she did... mood swings weren't actually healthy.

* * *

Kagome was downright peeved. _That no good stupid Dogturd. _Never in her years has she cursed this much and of all the people that stupid boy made her!

"Eeeeeerergh!" Kagome screamed in her blue pillow.

She had rushed in her room, dropped her backpack, plopped herself face down on her bed and screamed, kicked, and punched her bed.

"What a stupid boy! He isn't Inuyasha! He. Can't. Be. Kami, please do not let him be Inuyasha."

Kagome couldn't stop her fuming anger. She had to get away or else she didn't know what she was capable of. Since Sango and Miroku were on their shard hunt again, she thought of seeing Lady Kaede, and help her with some things.

With that she took her usual yellow bag and stuffed some extra things she might need. After gruffly mishandling all the items she planned to take with her to the Feudal Era, with muttering a few nonpolite things towards said 'Dogturd,' she hopped down stairs. Stopping by her mother she yelled a quick "Bye mom!" and a quick slamming of the door.

* * *

"And then I came stomping away, came home, and decided to come here," Kagome explained to old lady Kaede while putting some herbs into some jars.

"Aye, child, ye should just forgive and forget, It sounds to me it's just an accident outburst," Kaede said wisely. Her hut was the same, as always, creaking wooden floors, that bothersome yet soothing herbal smell, and the wonderful cooking smells.

"But Kaede, it was really his fault! So he should apologize."

"Listen child, ye must be careful. Don't let anger ruin a blossoming friendship. From the sound of it ye might have already found him again," Kaede said while stirring her herbal tea.

"But Kaede!" Kagome argued, stopping her filing and crushing those herbs to death.

"No buts child, now listen to me. Now go back and say sorry to the poor fellow. He must be worried sick about what you're going to do," Kaede said sagely again.

"Alright, but I'm not promising anything good will come out of it. I'm beginning to doubt if he'll even come now Kaede," Kagome said, her eyes downcast. "Well I guess I'll go now. Bye!"

"Good bye, Kagome, and make sure you bring some of these tea packets again next time. It's so much easier than preparing from scratch."

"Okay, bye!" Kagome left waving. She looked outside and saw that she did stay there for quite awhile. The sun had already set.

"Mom! I'm home!"

* * *

"Oh, Kagome! Looks like you're better this evening," Her mom called cheerfully from the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or had you've eaten at Kaede's?"

"Nah, I ate there already. I think I'm going to go up and study. We've got a big math test tomorrow."

"Okay dear."

Kagome raced up the stairs, went into her room, and plopped back on her bed.

So she lied, she wasn't going to study for that test tomorrow.

Kagome put on her headphones and turned on the CD. _Boy, was it stuffy in here._

Kagome walked over to her windowsill and raised it up.

That's when she felt the demon presence.

"C-come out! Who ever you are!" Kagome removed her headphones forgetting to turn it off.

-Silence-

It was quiet...too quiet...no crickets, no birds, nothing.

"I know you're out there, show your self!" Kagome shouted out her window. She was going to protect this shrine and everything in it. If this demon was after the shards than she'll protect it with her life.

Kagome looked at the tree near her room. It was the tree where she first met Inuyasha. And the presence she sensed was just like his or similarly familiar. She wished he were here to protect her now. Knowing that he always was perched on that tree to protect her even if he didn't tell, she knew. She felt protected...and suddenly she felt it now. But she was wary.

"Show your self!" Kagome shouted again. She heard a rustling in the tree. Her hand began to feel around for her bow and arrows.

Suddenly an image came to sight, upside-down on her windowsill.

"Aaaah!" She shrieked, jumping back.

"Shit!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...don't scare me like that wench!"

"ME? You're the one perching upside down on my windowsill! On _my_ property! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Actually the government owns everything, all that's happening is that they're just letting everyone live on their land for a price."

"There you go with your idiocy logic again."

"Shut up, it's common logic."

"Yea, in your head...ever heard...if it makes you sleep at night then just dream on?"

"No."

"Yup, just as I concluded: spoken like a true idiot."

"Shut up, all I came here was to tell you I'm sorry. I came earlier but you were entering that well house over there and then you didn't come out like forever."

"Are you saying you're sorry?"

"Yea..."

"Sorry for what?"

"For scaring you and you know the thing before..."

"Okay you're for-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A dark eerie voice moaned and yelled, it wasn't pleasant and it couldn't be pin pointed to where it came from.

"In-Inuyasha? Was that... you? Oh please tell me it was you..." Kagome whispered meekly.

"Stop toying with me wench... if you don't forgive me just say it."

"No, I'm telling the truth…. Someone just cried out a bloodcurdling scream... and it wasn't me..."

"Are you shitting me? I thought it was you... if it wasn't me...and it wasn't you..." The two teens eyes widened with fear suddenly agreeing and realizing something. One teen leaning against the windowsill and the other upside down, this was not good.

"MY THUMB! MY THUMB!"

"AAAHHHH!" They both screamed.

"In-Inuyasha...I kind of remember a tale my gramps once told me...about this shrine being haunted by a killer ghost demon..."

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled warningly, "Don't try me."

"No I'm serious. So the story goes as this:"

"He was human once and his master lived on this land. The master was very cruel and made the slave do many wrong things and many chores. Then one day the slave misplaced his master's most favorite possession and then the master ordered his thumb cut off. For the slave misplaced his favorite thumb ring. Then the slave was so angered knowing that it will take him twice as much time and strength to do everything of his masters bidding again, looked for demons to help. So he sold his soul and body to demons in return for revenge on his former master. Except the demons double-crossed him also…and he died with out his revenge. And you know ghost are dead people who have unfinished business..."

"NO shit , Sherlock!" Inuyasha said hoarsely.

"I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh My Gosh! IT'S THE GHOST KILLER! It's really really him!"

"KAGOME...DON'T BE TOYI-"

"AYUMI GET THE FIRE READY! I'M GONNA BURN THESE HAMMER AND NAILS!"

"AAHHHHHH!"

"Okay Dad, but you don't have to be so overly dramatic!"

"But my thumb! Look at what they did to my thumb! It's throbbing!"

"Dad, who was holding the hammer and nails?"

"I- hey, but-"

"No but's dad, it was your fault and those are the good nails and hammer."

Right then the two teen's faces faltered as they huddled on the ground of Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha some how managed to get into Kagome's rooms. Before they were in an embracing –scared-as-hell hug and then the next they stared at each other in disbelief.

"Kagome. You know you really scared me."

"I scared myself."

"Mind if I kill that gramps of yours?"

"I'll go get the hatchet."

"Where should we burry him?"

"Far, Far, away."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Bye Inuyasha!"

"Bye Kagome."

The two looked a bit dirty form digging up the_-ahem-_ grave but their clothes were a bit scruffy from being held back from killing gramps.

"See you tomorrow! Oh and I forgive you!"

"Okay. See ya! Bye Souta, and Mrs. H. Bye gramps!"

Gramps was cowering behind his daughter and his grandson and was staying clearly away from his granddaughter and her crazy friend.

"He's a demon I tell you. And he's possessed Kagome!"

"Dad, he's such a sweet boy. He kind of reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it. But, all I care is: he seems to make Kagome happier. I wonder what my grandchildren will look like...They'd be so adorable!" Ayumi mused to herself, in her dream world of grandchildren.

By then Inuyasha was out of sight and their 9:00 crisis was soon forgotten and in dreams... but **what really did Inuyasha do to make Kagome so downright pissed?**

* * *

And that folks is the chapter! So please read and review! Please! And that is kind of a cliffy. But the question is. What did Inuyasha do? Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Safreil


	6. It's Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me!!!!  
  
A/N: O.o um....sorry. I've been working on other stuff so I haven't been able to update, but tell you what? I'll make it up to you...some way. ....Ehehehehe maybe when I can get my sorry 455 off the couch I'll give you more chapters...so....Here you go!  
  
~Of Broken Hearts and Renewal~  
  
Chapter 6: It's Me  
  
Kagome woke up to the noises of her cat scratching her window. Hmm...funny her cat usually did that right before she left.........Then Kagome's eyes shot out wide. Wait but her alarm didn't ring yet...She slowly closed her eyes. Back to sleep....... probably Buyo was just picking up habits but just incase........Kagome raised one eyelid to look over at her clock. Oh it was just 7:50. Class would start in 10 minutes..........  
  
10 MINUTES!  
  
"Shoot!" Kagome cursed under her breath sprawling over to the bathroom. " MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"  
  
"Dear, well you looked so peaceful-"  
  
"Mom! This is a school day!"  
  
"Yea, well here I'll get your lunch and toast ready."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Kagome said while brushing her teeth and struggling with her clothes.  
  
^__^  
  
Meanwhile  
  
^__^  
  
A butler, with a tuff of graying brown hair, quickly scuttled over to a mahogany brown door, which had the sign:  
  
KEEP OUT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED! MAIDS INCLUDED! AND THAT MEANS YOU!  
  
The butler sighed. He knocked twice on the door then stopped and knocked three more times.  
  
"5 more minutes" could be heard mumbling through the door.  
  
"But master, it's time for school."  
  
"Go screw your self"  
  
"Master, I advise you to go to school to get a proper education."  
  
"Dammit, I don't need anymore "learning" crap!"  
  
"Master, it's your normal time to wake up!"  
  
"No it isn't. Don't try that trick on me again. Like in 5 more minutes is the time"  
  
"Actually 3 minutes and 23 seconds master."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"I'll get your bath ready sir"  
  
"Feh"  
  
Why do I get myself into these things? Thought the servant woefully.  
  
This was every typical day at the mansion.  
  
^__^  
  
"Oh shoot, oh shoot! I'm late! I'm late!" Kagome's mind rushed.  
  
She had 3 more blocks till she was at school. Just three more blocks.......yea three more blocks....  
  
Kagome rounded a corner and rushed faster. She could see a figure sluggishly walking breezily ahead. It was no other than Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Wait up"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said while turning his head behind him. Great, it was no other than Kagome.  
  
"What's got you all fired up?" Inuyasha asked noticing her sweat matted forehead and flushed cheeks.  
  
"Oh just woke up late" While matching his breezy pace.  
  
"Keh, school.... who needs an education I say when in the end you're gonna die and be reborn again and learn again why bother?"  
  
"Well it's good to know things.....Right now if you didn't have any education you'd be doing baby gurgling noises"  
  
"Feh. Well you're the one who's late." Inuyasha said trying to change the subject that Kagome just won.  
  
"Hah! Well look at you! You're in the same boat as me!" Kagome retorted smirking.  
  
"Nah, I have my ways of getting there before school starts."  
  
"Yea and I'm gonna ride on your back and think that you're superman running in lightning fast speed. "Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?? You wanna bet?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Yea, sure," Then she saw his evil grin and knew she was dead.  
  
In a flash Inuyasha picked her up in a piggyback ride and ran as fast as lightning.....literally.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!! Let me off!" Just then he hopped off on a roof. "Nevermind!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Tell you what?!"  
  
"I'm superman!"  
  
"Inuyasha! That question just came out weird y'no?"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"IT!"  
  
"COME ON!" Right then he picked up more speed.  
  
"OKAY OKAY!!! You're superman!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha stopped. Kagome looked around where she was. In front of room 309.  
  
"Remind me to kill you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then the bell rung.  
  
^__^  
  
Kagome sighed. After that ride..........nothing seemed so exciting........Yes, she was petrified at first but....it kinda reminded her of the times Inuyasha let her on his back. She walked out of the school building. She had just finished 4th period and now she was going to lunch. She was deciding to go to WacDonalds. Then she saw him on the tree. Hmmm.  
  
^__^  
  
Inuyasha sat on a tree. A light breeze blew at the leaves and played with his black hair that was in a braided pony tail. He looked out before him. Heh. That Kagome girl was an interesting person. She seemed so familiar......but he could have sworn he'd never seen her in his life before now.  
  
Then he heard that noise.  
  
It was aimed for his head but the handler had bad aiming and it came to his mid back instead. Obviously he caught it swiftly. He looked at the object.  
  
A....A....SHOE??  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Wench! Why'd you do that for?"  
  
"Who me?? I didn't do anything. I'm innocent. Gash, Inuyasha, don't go blaming other people! The guy who did that just left!"  
  
Inuyasha cocked up his eyebrow and said plainly "This is your shoe."  
  
"Nuh-huh!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome sweetie..........where's your left shoe??"  
  
"Darn," Kagome snapped her fingers. ^__^  
  
"Darn" Kagome snapped her fingers. She failed her Math test. She had gotten it after 6th period because he needs to have a "talk" with her. She had just gotten it back from the teacher, but he was going to be nice to her and let her make it up on this following week. Depending on when she was ready. But how on earth was she going to pass? She needed a miracle if she were to pass it. She needed a miracle.....she needed......Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome walked out of the school doors and there he was. Perched on that tree again. Kagome walked stealthily over to the tree. She was sure he hadn't heard anything.... and now maybe she can fool him once more..... well try again.  
  
Kagome slowly moved her hand towards her shoes.  
  
Slowly....slowly.......slowly........  
  
"You know, I know you're there wench...ever heard of the saying: fools me once shame on you.... fool me twice shame on me?"  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Me neither," Inuyasha shrugged. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Tutor!"  
  
"No, I never agreed..."  
  
"Pwease?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty pwease?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Ain't falling for it this time!"  
  
"I'm gonna cry!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"WAH!!!!!!!" Kagome cried while turning her face away from him and adding some sprinkles of water to her face.  
  
*crowds of people gather*  
  
"Look. He made her cry!"  
  
"Boo!!!"  
  
"Shame on you!"  
  
"OKAY, OKAY! I'll tutor you," Inuyasha said nervously around the crowd of people suddenly under him.  
  
"And on more thing"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me a ride home?" Kaogme asked with her most innocent look she could muster.  
  
"SHIT..."  
  
^__^  
  
"WEEEEH!!!!!" Kagome yelled in happiness on the back of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome I advise you not to do that......"  
  
"WEEEHHHH!!!"  
  
"What have I've done to deserve this???" Inuyasha yelled up to the sky.  
  
"WEEEEEHH!!!!!!"  
  
^__^  
  
"Kagome I've given you this ride 20 times already can I just drop you off at the Shrine."  
  
"Okay fine! Hey would you like something to drink? You're sweating like a dog"  
  
Only if you knew how true.  
  
Kagome entered her house with a panting sweating Inuyasha trailing behind. "MOM! I'm home and I brought a friend!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen dear!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw her mother baking cookies again.  
  
"Mom we're just going to rest for a while. He's tutoring me for math."  
  
"Oh.....you're just in time for my cookies. Oh and I see you brought your friend from last night. I keep wondering how he got into your room the way Inuyasha use to....." Ayumi trailed off seeing her daughter's crestfallen face and her friends kind of angered/questioning/over-protective look.  
  
"Well Ish......"  
  
"Ishizuki"  
  
"Ishizuki would you like some cookies. Here why won't you two go up and start studying while I get your snacks ready."  
  
"Okay, Mom. Come on Ishizuki" Kagome mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that it was her first time using his real name. Somehow it felt ........wrong.  
  
^__^  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and laid down, curled up in a tight ball. She forgot all about her guest.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. 'Why was she so damn emotional?' He could smell the salty tears swelling up her eyes. And he did not need to deal with this. 'Besides who was that Inuyasha guy? So that's why she looked so happy when she was around him and She knew his name? Maybe he kind of reminded her of him. But who was this Inuyasha guy? A past boyfriend? Did he hurt her? And why the hell did her come through her damn window?'  
  
(little did he know he was talking about himself and getting overprotective over himself.)  
  
He poked her shoulder. "So who is this Inuyasha guy I keep hearing about? That's the reason you knew my name huh?"  
  
Kagome's buried head nodded yes.  
  
"Kagome I need to know......tell me how I remind you of him? Why are you always sad around me while you're still happy? I need to know? What did he do?" He shook her shoulder a bit more.  
  
Kagome lifted up her head. Surprisingly there were no tear trails or marks. Just her face was red.  
  
'Maybe she cried so much already that she can't cry with tears anymore.'  
  
Kagome reached down under her bed and gave him a box. She then reached over her lamp stand and took out 2 frames. One with many pictures in it and another with just two figures.  
  
Inuyasha looked in the box first. There he saw a book that looked like a journal. And with tons of pictures below it. He saw a woman with a large boomerang, an old lady, a monk like character, a kitsune kit, a cat like demon, Kagome and him.......?  
  
'But I'm in my demon form. My Hanyou form....and there's only a few pictures of me as human. But how-'  
  
The whole box was filled with tons of different pictures. He scanned through them quickly and saw so many. But only a few pictures had him in it and he wasn't looking at the camera. Then Inuyasha looked at the journal. He skimmed through the pages. Here and there it wrote incredible tales of adventure, betrayal, and love. Then he saw the last page. The only page with little written. There wasn't a date or anything. It wrote:  
  
Dear OJ,  
  
Today Inuyasha died......  
  
If he looked at the back of the book he could see a letter written there. It was Kagome's handwriting. It wrote:  
  
Sorry. I just couldn't write everything there. It's just going to ruin my good memories. Well today Inuyasha died...and I'm hurting. I'm not sure he's gone yet. It seemed as if he just disappeared into an orb. But the orb disappeared with him. He promised me he'd come back. I don't know what I'll do now. Probably mope around. I don't think I can go shard hunting anymore. It'd bring back memories. Maybe if I can just point out the direction for them. Or just go every once in a while. Shippou left y'no. He left right after. Poor, kit, he's probably heartbroken because the last thing was that he and Inuyasha argued to the very end saying "If you die in that cave I wouldn't care at all!" Everyone's sad. I think they can't get over it that Inuyasha really died. I wish I could have told him. I wish I really could have told him the truth. I regret it. This is going to be the last time I write in here. Sorry.  
  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She was tracing her finger over her picture frame. He looked at the other. It had different pictures in it. All with the same people he saw in the shoebox.  
  
"That's Sango. That Miroku. That's Shippou. That's Lady Kaede. That's Kirara. That's Me and That's Inuyasha." Kagome pointed and identified every known person.  
  
"I-I don't understand"  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"He's wearing a costume right?"  
  
"Yea....whatever."  
  
Kagome was focused on her picture frame again. The one he was holding had the biggest picture was the whole group. Sango (left) was red-faced while Miroku was feeling her up. Lady Kaede (middle) was staring at the corner of her eye While Kirara was sleeping on her head. Shippou was on Kagome's arm while Inuyasha was looking arrogantly away while staring at the corner of his eye at Shippou. While Kagome was smiling.  
  
Another one had Kagome and Inuyasha arms around each other smiling widely with each holding the peace sign.  
  
All of the pictures had everyone from the gang in it. Some were of only a few people. Then Inuyasha looked over at the picture Kagome was looking at. It was a picture of Kagome waving while Inuyasha smirked with his arm around her waist and a big sword resting against his shoulder as he held it.  
  
'They look so happy together........... '  
  
"When I first saw you I thought he fulfilled his promise. That he was back with me. That he was actually coming back to me. But then you didn't remember anything. Then I thought maybe you just needed to get to remember more. But I guess you're not him......"  
  
"Kagome.......I-I'm sorry but-"  
  
"No need to be sorry...it's not your fault. It's mine for believing in something so stupid..." Kagome spat out.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing Kagome so.... sad......Maybe he could help her. Maybe he was this Inuyasha guy. There had to be a way.  
  
"Hey, Kagome.....Maybe if I saw some things familiar to me............"  
  
Kagome's head shot up. Yea...maybe......maybe.... "Yea...that's right...I still have some of his stuff." Kagome jumped up to her feet. Hope renewing her. She went into her closet and began throwing some clothes out. After a while she made a triumphant sound.  
  
She came out with a rusted sword, an old fire rat kimono, a bottle of jewels, and a necklace of rosary beads. She set it on her bed and stood aside letting Inuyasha inspect it. He moved towards the fire rat clothing.....nothing. He looked over to the sword. "Who would wield this piece of crap?"  
  
"You did." Kagome replied taking that picture of the gigantic sword.  
  
"Oh...." He looked at the rest of the things but no memory came back.  
  
"Would you like to see where we first met?"  
  
"Yea...sure...." Inuyasha said.......kinda jealous.  
  
^__^  
  
"This is where we met," Kagome said showing the well.  
  
(okay, I know. Actually they met at the tree but she means crossing over to the well and to that era. Sorry!)  
  
"Hmmm.....looks familiar.....it's- "Suddenly Inuyasha looked down at the well. He started to growl.  
  
Kagome looked over at him worriedly and then looked down the well herself. Then she sensed it....a demon.......and it had a sacred jewel shard imbedded in it.  
  
"What is it??" Kagome asked cautiously.  
  
How can I tell her it's a demon? Am I suppose to tell her it's a demon and we dance around with pixies and their pixy dust? She'd go hysterical. No, She'll run away screaming. Like everyone else. I can't tell her.  
  
"The jewel shards give them to me.... Give me the jewel shards or die." Hissed a demon. It was still in the darkest parts of the well but Kagome could sense it was a demon.  
  
"You killed my sister now I will exact me revenge and become more powerful"  
  
"Not again......" Kagome murmured. "Come and get them then!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. He was shocked. Why wasn't she peeing her pants?  
  
"Give them to me!" Hissed the demon. They could tell it was a male voice.  
  
"Come out and get 'em! Or are you too scared from lil o me?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Shoot...didn't think she'd actually do that.....ALRIGHT!"  
  
I hope Inuyasha will be alright on his own. Kagome got her bow and arrows that were hidden in the corner of the well house.  
  
The demon burst out of the well. "Where are you, stupid human"?  
  
"Right here" Inuyasha replied. He slowly turns into a Hanyou. Kagome looks at him shocked. No....it can't b-  
  
Inuyasha raises his claws.  
  
"Wait! This is my fault. I'm the protector of these shards. You have no right in any of this." Kagome interrupted Inuyasha before he could kill the demon. Kagome whispers an incantation that makes her arrows glow a dark blue and lets it fly right through where the sacred jewel was.  
  
"A miko! No! Khhhhh.....no......curse you miko ...." The demon was purified.  
  
"H-how did you do that?? And why aren't you running away?"  
  
"I-Uh.... it's along story...You see.... I've seen demons...battled them...so on and well Inuyasha was a Hanyou. And I'm the reincarnation of a priestess from the feudal era-"  
  
Suddenly a wind picked up ...a very strong wind....as if that demon just a while ago pushed them into the well.  
  
"Not again!!!"  
  
"What dah h- ?"  
  
^__^  
  
So that's it! Well that's it. Please r/r. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! SO HAPPY!  
  
~Safreil` 


	7. Where it Ends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything involving Inuyasha. You all should be happy I updated!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, so I didn't make it up to you all, but this time I'll make sure I do. *cowers* no hitting! Well I'll be nice and try to make 2 chapters and post them the same day. Also I'll try making them extra long. I think I've got a new obsession that is going to be second to Inuyasha. Wolf Rain. (^_^;; what I love any anime with guys with long hair and somehow it's related to animals or youkai. Yea, it's just their hair and eyes.)  
  
~Of Broken Hearts and Renewal~  
  
Chapter 7: Where it Ends?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha landed in a thump on the bottom of the well.  
  
"Ow" Kagome rubbed her butt.  
  
Inuyasha obviously wasn't ready for any of this and was on the ground lying flat on his face while Kagome landed hard on his back. Kagome looked down on him in his original form. His Hanyou form. This was Inuyasha. This was really him. Inuyasha, but he just didn't remember. Atleast she had a kind of lead that this was Inuyasha. It just has to be. Then the painful moan of coming back to consciousness came back to Inuyasha. Kagome quickly hopped off of him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Kagome smiled forcefully getting ready for shouting and a long conversation of explaining things. Oh dear kami, what have I've gotten myself into?  
  
"Eh." Oh shoot, Inuyasha's at a lost for words. He's probably picking what he wants to yell, shout, and glare menacingly at me first. Kagome thought taking a step back.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" Might as well go with the nice and friendly first.  
  
"Fine, I just never knew you were this heavy in my life."  
  
"Well, I'm not, but probably after I made you carry me on your back over a period of times......yea I think I kind of caused it...."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're standing on my head..."  
  
"Oh sorry, sorry"  
  
After some readjusting and space moving the three finally recovered from their surprised fall. Kagome looked up at the sky. Yes, they were in the feudal era.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get out of this old well?"  
  
"Can't you just like jump out, with your demon strength?"  
  
"Yea, I could, but how do you know that? Or wait don't tell me. Inuyasha, right?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and he got ready to ascend.  
  
"Yup, Okay Inuyasha, what I'm about to show you might come to a shock to you....."  
  
"Okay, nothing now I think is by far as weird as things are getting a-oh kami...where the seven hells is the fucking well house?" Inuyasha stopped mid- sentence after descending on the grassy forest floor.  
  
"Um...see I told you...we're in the realm of the demons sort of...ehehe.... Feudal Japan....we just went back in time, oh I don't know, say 500 years?"  
  
"Kagome, you better not be kidding me." Inuyasha said giving her an expressionless look.  
  
"Does this look like a kidding face right now?" Kagome said plainly.  
  
"No" Inuyasha simply replied. Dammit, this girl was full of fucking surprises. Right then they were out of the well and dusting themselves off. "And I guess I wouldn't be normal if I wonder why you aren't at all surprised at going here?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Oh I've been here before, I killed demons, defeated and collected these pink things that that demon awhile named as the Shikon Shards that once was part of the powerful jewel known as-"  
  
"The Shikon-No-Tama" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Yea how would you-"Kagome said getting suspicious.  
  
"It's this tale my um...brothers or guardians use to tell me."  
  
"Oh." Could he be thinking of wanting to be a full demon again? No.  
  
"Yea, they use to kid with me by telling me that I could become full demon if I could find it I'd become a full demon. Heh. I use to be really pissed at my "Human weak" powers. But I guess if I didn't have them I wouldn't be able to have a soul."  
  
"Yea, well....Good. Wait, you come from a foster family?!" How come he hasn't ever told me this before?  
  
"Yea, I never really heard much about my parents. I guess they gave me up for adoption for my...weird attributes. I have two male demon guardians. Ones more like a little kid and so he's my little brother you see? And the other one is just quiet and irritable and older so he's my older guardian."  
  
"So how do you hide your demon characteristics?" Kagome prided. She started walking briskly towards the village as Inuyasha followed behind her explaining things, looking around, and trying to cope with all this new information. But somehow being here in this forest and with Kagome near him made him feel as if he belonged and felt at home. He hadn't felt that for a very long time. Never possibly. "I have a sealing spell. Except sometimes it's a bitch 'cause it falls off or some how rips."  
  
"The bastard!" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, I know" Inuyasha said not noticing the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "So how did you get yourself mess up in this big mess?"  
  
"Oh well you see first of all I was a normal 15 year old girl. I just turned 15 and then I had to fall into a well. Where I first met the Hanyou Inuyasha. But here let me begin about everything. You see it was my birthday and then Souta was at the well getting Buyo. And that's when-"  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the time telling him bout all her adventures and meeting with new friends. Then she came to the part where Inuyasha was to go away forever.  
  
^__^  
  
"But then you know I couldn't take it anymore so I came back to my time and a year or so later I met you."  
  
"Wow. So that's a lot background." A scent caught Inuyasha's nose. What was that scent? It smelt like burning and blood. "Kagome where was the direction of this village you were talking bout?"  
  
"Oh it's just a little ways over that hill" Kagome said pointing towards the direction of the burning and blood's origin.  
  
"Kagome, there's this smell. It's like-"Then Kagome noticed the smoke just starting over the hill.  
  
"Oh no. Inuyasha can I borrow your back again?"  
  
"Kagome not again........." Inuyasha said getting impatient.  
  
"No I really need you to help me. The village is burning. It's a demon!"  
  
^__^(you all probably think I'm going to stop here, huh?)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha arrived not so late. The demon had just attacked and the village was lucky that the two came just in time. It was a snake demon. The demon had green and red scales glistening down to its tail and it had a cobra's hood at its head. It had white fangs and a yellow face. There was no sign of any human attributes except for the stretches of some syllables in its speech.  
  
"Where are the Shikon shards? Old woman?" Hissed the snake demon. It was talking to Kaede while she was below it holding her boy and arrows. Townsmen were behind her ready to help. They were armed with bows, arrows, spears, and some even had a sword. But they were all cowering but stood their like brave men. Heck, if Kaede could do it then they sure could. They were the only signs of life in the village. The woman and children probably were gone into another valley or the hiding place.  
  
"Ye better leave now! Demons like ye aren't worth this village's time. The Shikon Shards are nowhere near here. It's in a different time and place now. Ye waste your time coming here searching for nothing."  
  
"Woman, if you say you speak the truth then I shall feast upon all of you worthless humans and gain strength and move on to find the jewel shards. I shall pillage your village and find the jewels myself for you have deceived me, the Great Sune-ku."  
  
"Then we have no choice." Kaede and the villagers began their attack of spears and arrows but the snake's skin was too rough to even be penetrated. But the small group tried and losing many by injuries and unconsciousness. Luckily none had died yet. Still if the wounds weren't tended right away many would not survive by nightfall.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha rushed towards Kaede's side. Inuyasha had no clue what he was doing but knew he had to defeat this demon. Kagome met Kaede and worked out what to do.  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
"Kagome and...Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha just gave her a nod.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll explain later. Let's just kill this demon"  
  
"Yes, child, tell me your adventures in the future later."  
  
"Kaede, leave with the village men. Many are wounded and injured and need care right away. Inuyasha and I will handle the rest."  
  
"Yes, Move out men. Bring the wounded and unconscious with us. Lady Kagome shall stay here and defeat this demon with our new found ally." The village men looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Men showed shock at seeing the Hanyou back and others just moved on.  
  
Kagome's face was alight from the fire. Her cheeks were a bit smudged from the ashes flying from the burnt huts and her outfit was a bit sweaty. "Inuyasha, I want you to move far away from here." Kagome said in a low voice.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here and fight"  
  
"Don't argue with me. You are going to. I just want you to sneak attack it when it's mainly focused on me."  
  
"Kay"  
  
Kagome ran up to the demon shooting an arrow right by its heart. It flicked its tail at the arrow as if it was just a mosquito. Except it didn't know that the arrow burn its flesh. It howled in pain and anger and tried swatting at Kagome as its flesh burnt like acid.  
  
Kagome shouted, "Now, Inuyasha!"  
  
That's when Inuyasha came in swiping at the creature's tail, rendering it useless as it wiggled on the forest floor. "Take this, you overgrown garden snake."  
  
"A Hanyou?" The snake stuttered surprised. It took that the Hanyou fled.  
  
"Eww," Kagome's nose wrinkled in disgust as it still wriggled. Then the tail suddenly stopped moving altogether.  
  
But then instead the snake suddenly grew another tail. Then it became obvious to Kagome. No wonder the snake had a powerful aura for such a lower class demon. He had a tiny sliver of the Shikon Shard in him at his heart. It was small but made a difference.  
  
It was clear then that Kagome had to kill it. Before it could change into its true form. Kagome shot another arrow at the demon and ran into the woods. From the size of the snake demon it would be hard maneuvering around the many trees and other possible blocking objects.  
  
The arrow missed only scorching the snake's side but it still hissed in pain. The wound quickly closed up and it was on the move again. "Stupid human, Why do you run away? You shall die in the end for marring my body!"  
  
Kagome shot another arrow aiming for the head and then quickly notched another arrow with her purifying powers into it. The snake swatted dodged the next one taking itself not to be fooled once more but didn't see the next arrow. It swatted that one with his tail from reflex and once again his tail was cut off.  
  
Inuyasha this time made a move for the eye and rendered his right eye useless.  
  
"Get off me you stupid half-breed!" It cried in pain and anger once more.  
  
"Now don't call me a half-breed, you worthless garden snake!" Inuyasha scolded as he gouged his hand and scraped the snake's nose.  
  
"Enough! You stupid human breeds! I am Sune-ku! The powerful demon that is woven into children's fairytales at night to make them behave! I will not tolerate this insolence. Fools! I will finish you all off quickly. Do you think myself in this form is my true power?? No! I am not!" The demon hissed/hollered at them and started to glow a green light. They could tell the demon was shedding. It so emerged into something quite abnormal. It still had the same body except its face and tail was quite different. It had the green scales still except more of an emerald colour. It had red like designs and its belly now had a royal blue unearthly texture. It's now had two rattling tails and if you were just to see the body from a distance it would be called beautiful but its face changed that idea very quickly. It now had a head with four eyes. Two red ones on the side of its head and two slits like a right side diamond were in the middle of its forehead with the colour of a cloudy purple like lavender. Its mouth protruded out more into a beaklike thing where 5 tongues hissed out. Its nose turned out to a snout that was a yellow pale colour. It still had its hood though.  
  
"Eww....you're ugly" Kagome said disgusted for the 3rd time that day.  
  
"Aww.... your dead!" Said the now ugly snake demon. Even of its ugly form it was still stronger. 10 times stronger.  
  
Kagome aimed her bow once more but the demon easily knocked it off. I should have thought this sooner...  
  
The demon used its tail to slash Kagome aside making her arms have these slash like marks on them. Poison.  
  
"Ku,Ku,Ku now you are poisoned stupid miko. You shall die in less then an hour." It smiled at its creativity and work. "Now for that faithful half- breed of yours..." He slithered away looking for the Hanyou leaving the girl behind.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. No one was left to fight the demon. Now it was up to him. He jumped along the tree branches and quickly jumped at the demon. He could tell it was much stronger but his claws were strong. He quickly slashed the demon across its chest but it revived quickly. He tried digging into its chest but it still rejuvenated and all Inuyasha got was acid blood on his hand. He quickly wiped it on the snake's scales. What the heck? The snake started to writhe in its painful acid like blood. But still it quickly forgot about it.  
  
It rapidly looked around. It had lost a huge amount of blood from the battle before and it need more blood to heal its own made wound. It saw the girl. Perfect. She was full of miko blood and was very strong. It would help him in equal of strength and food. It started to slither towards Kagome. But before he had to slam that pesk unconscious before resuming battle again. Inuyasha stupidly bounded off towards the snake. Realizing what it was doing slithering towards Kagome. Inuyasha panicked and angered ran blindly at the snake. It quickly swatted him against a tree unconscious. Anger filled him.  
  
His bangs covered his eyes. He couldn't move. He needed to get to Kagome before that stupid ass snake would kill her. He could already smell the poison in Kagome's blood. It wasn't so bad. Just a dab of it. It would just make her weak for a while. Kagome was lucky. The stupid snake miscalculated the amount of poison it injected in Kagome. She wasn't going to die. Just be made weak. But she couldn't move about now. Paralyze and then pain would envelop her and then the poison would finally be rid of her system. Easy steps. But right now she was going to be eaten. And rage was filling him. He needed to protect her. He looked over at Kagome. She was opening her eyes a second ago. Now she closed them. She gave up too. Maybe he should......He felt so weak right now. If he were demon that monster would have died by now. Dammit. The rage was building up. He couldn't control it. Unconsciousness came. Kagome.....  
  
Kagome could see in her slitted eyes the demon coming. It had pushed Inuyasha aside easily and now was coming back to her to do who knows what?? Eat her? She chuckled bitterly. She couldn't feel her body. So this is the end for the famous shard detector and her beloved Hanyou. Getting killed by a lower class maybe second-class demon. Heck, she expected Sesshoumaru or Naraku to do the job. Oh well it happens. Kagome closed her eyes. She might as well die paralyzed so she couldn't feel pain. Inuyasha was on her mind though. She hoped he'd make it out alive. Maybe another life time....yea...another.  
  
The demon inched slowly towards Kagome. This was a kill worth his time. Hehehe. It hovered menacingly over Kagome. Its body became tense suddenly.  
  
And now for the fatal blow.  
  
A/N: So you all hate me right? Well so how was it? Good, bad? It plain sucked? Please R/R and I'll try my best of getting the next chapter up! I'm working on it right now!  
  
~Safreil` 


	8. It's Back

Disclaimer: Like I said I'm working on it right away. Oh, I don't own Inuyasha.....but I wish I did.....  
  
A/N: Like I promise I'm working this the same day and some how my chapters are getting kind of weird... Well anyways that's it. This chapter might be a little different. So please excuse! (thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you're truthful about what you think and it helps me...even if it kind of criticized my fic but still! I get to improve! )  
  
Of Broken Hearts and Renewal  
  
Chapter 8: It's Back  
  
Y'no? When I was small my mom use to tell me these wonderful amazing stories. They were great. I use to go to sleep every night pretending I was the heroine. Now it's funny you see? Somehow at the age of fifteen I did become a heroine. And it sucked, except sometimes it didn't.  
  
I guess since I found a place that felt more as if I belonged then ever. Maybe since a ton of crap happened in my life. Or maybe just because people looked up to me. But still, I guess I found some people I could share my problems, feelings, and actually love. You can't blame me can you?  
  
Every girl out there wants to find so someone to love and always be there for them. They just want to feel belonged and happy. I guess I lost that chance. Woes, me. But I think I found him again. But what if I'm wrong?  
  
Then at the point of where I was about to be killed I would remember this particular story. I don't know, it always stuck out of all the other ones. It wasn't as popular as the others ones about mermaids, beasts, wolves, dwarves, princesses, and princes. This story didn't have anything much to do about princesses. Somehow I just liked this story. See, it was about this peasant girl....  
  
There once was a peasant girl. Her name was Kea. She was alone all of her life. Her father left her. Her mother and brother died. Her village was burnt down. She was alone. But there were stories of great deeds she did for everyone. Stories of adventures, heroism, and betrayal. But there was a story about when she found her end and her first love. 

When she was just 15 years of age she met someone she loved. Now this peasant girl was quite well known. Kea helped everyone she could. She had special powers. Powers for good. But she fell in love finally with...a Hanyou. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen. Though that was where it stopped. His personality was just plain rude. He acted rude, arrogant, mean, ignorant, and was a bad person. But Kea saw something special in him that she loved. 

He was just like her. Alone. Lonely. Kea wanted to be with him, but the only way was to change into a Hanyou herself. So she went to the evil miko and asked for her to become Hanyou. In return Kea had to give her most prized and only possession. Her powers. But Kea gladly gave it up to be with her Hanyou with her new self she went away searching for her Hanyou. You see, the Hanyou also took notice of the girl also and learned to love that cocky witty girl. So he wanted to become human. But in return he had to give up his demon powers. So he left looking for Kea but when they each met each other...chaos came. 

The village had thought that the new demon Kea had killed the human Kea and taken her form and powers. The humans, afraid killed her. The Hanyou found his beloved killed on the spot but was too late to finally tell her how much he loved her. Before she left to the Beyond she smiled a smile for him. A sad smile full of all her feeling she ever felt. A smile that told of the beginning of what never was. The smile broke his heart and he too died. But it was said that the two would one day be reunited. To finally be together. 

Forever.  
  
There were other stories about Kea before she met the Hanyou. Stories about falling in love with a prince and in the end the prince married another girl and she left broken hearted. Or the story about how she saved Japan without them knowing it. But this Story appealed to me the most. It was tragic, but I loved it.  
  
Maybe because it was sort of true to me also. It reminded me of my story. I lost my Hanyou a long time ago. And now I was about to die broken hearted. After maybe just finding him again. But it's okay because I learned to let go. Heh. I am about to die right now, aren't I?  
  
To die in honor or to live in shame? This was the thought I was thinking when I was fighting the demon and when Kagome was pushed aside. So which one would I pick? Either you'd die right. To die in honor means that you'd die but ....in honor? And to live in shame meaning that you were just a coward and everyone will forsake you knowing you for whom you are? You'd die in the end thinking what if she lived? Questions would be unanswered? I don't know. It was too late to think anyways.  
  
I saw myself like from a TV screen I guess in another form. Except everything was red. I had the weirdest look though. My eyes were blood red with the tiniest of violet. I had a stripe on each cheek. It was weird and while I was watching myself I kept hearing this distant voice saying Kill Kill Kill. I don't know.  
  
I thought it was just like me having a weird dream. Lately I've been having these dreams. It kept showing me in third person and I'd see Kagome and my Hanyou form fighting monsters or sharing fights. Sometimes I would see us actual seem as if we're in a relationship. I guess I sometimes feel jealous. I just don't know anymore.  
  
This is so complicating. Except when I wake up I forget all of it. I'm living my day as a normal teen well as I can with hiding my other self and all of a suddenly I get whooshed into this blizzard of a broken past. My past....  
  
My other form as I see is finishing the demon. Before I would just fight blindingly. Now suddenly I'm sticking my hands through the demon. That's just cold blooded. Now I think my demon form is about to rip it apart.......I can hear the screams of mercy and pity. It's sickening. I hope I wake up soon. But why do I have this feeling as if I can't wake up. Ever. For a very long time. But this is a dream, isn't it?  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha slaughter the demon.....in his full demon form. Right when the demon was about to dealt her her final blow Inuyasha came through except it had to be in his demon form. But Kagome couldn't focus on the ending battle. Oh no her head was starting to come back to life and she could feel this big headache coming. Damn.  
  
Inuyasha finished the demon quickly. Somehow he couldn't get his feeling right. He wanted to suddenly kill everything in sight but then another voice told him not too. Screw the latter voice. He was going to kill and enjoy it. Now where was that girl who had the Shikon shards? Mmmm. Getting stronger wasn't such a bad idea either.  
  
Kagome looked lazily up at Inuyasha. Good grief. He was approaching her in that Predator meets Prey look. Well all she had to do was say sit right?? Right? Now if she could just find the strength to get feeling back on her mouth. Oh there it goes now the pain is moving to her chest now. Great......Then she had to remember. This Inuyasha didn't have the fucking rosary beads.  
  
"Shit" Kagome cursed under her breath.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. Little Kagome shouldn't be saying such foul words under her breath now should she?" Inuyasha tsk menacingly in a low voice.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha. I don't need abuse from you right now. If you think about my situation it's not pretty either. Being killed about 20 times every month in Japan and every day in Feudal Japan ain't the best thing in the fucking world. First of all I was just about to be killed by that demon. None other than you rescued me but as you see you're about to kill me and take my shards. Also there is that horrid pain shooting from my head down. I was paralyzed but seeing that feelings coming back and bloody pains replacing it I guess that's all. Did I mention that I was almost killed and about to be killed?"  
  
"Shut up with the British words. You aren't British, this I know for sure."  
  
"Surprised you know that it's British."  
  
Inuyasha inched slowly towards Kagome. His eyes suddenly drastically changed. Now it held....oh for the love of.....It held lust and killer instincts. Great. Dammit of all the fucking days the world decides to go against me.....fuck it. Kagome cursed to herself. Now she was going to be his girl toy for a while and then killed mercilessly. Of all the days......  
  
But did you think Kagome would really die that soon? She didn't talk that much but she had to up there. She talked for a reason. She saw the figure hunching scuttle by. She knew it was no other than a wonderful angel. Well a wonderful old wrinkly angel. But the angel still needed time to finish the chant. And oh did Kagome feel the pain in her feet now. Shit... Well this was her life right? To live or die? She remember having this decision the first time she met Inuyasha. Oh well.  
  
Kagome began to make a steady crawl Inuyasha watched her in an amused way .He began chuckling. I'm not going to die yet. Kagome moved into a quicker pace and after the pain began to become a dull throb she moved quickly onto her knees and bolted away. She ran as quickly as possible. No way in hell was she going to die when she got this far. No way in fucking hell.  
  
She quickly moved. She needed to run faster. Inuyasha had given her a head start. Typical. It was like the Hunter and the Hunted. Him being the Hunter and she being the Hunted. This was all a game to him. This game she planned to win. Time to put a good name in the Hunted and bad name for the Hunter. Kagome licked her lips and made into a steady jog. Then she made it into a sprint. She quickly went to where instinct was to her. She made it to the Tree. Now why did I go he- Kagome was pushed roughly aside onto the Tree. (obviously this Tree is the goshinkuboku tree. Did I even spell that right?) Kagome let out a gruff sigh of pain.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome trying to run away. He let her have that little start. It wasn't bad. In fact it was a little game to him. This would be fun....He quickly moved forward to get her. Except she was moving faster than he thought she would. Heh. Figures. She was running for her life after all.  
  
Inuyasha walked a steady jog. Now all he had to do was let her think she was safe and then.......POW. He hit her square on the shoulder but it was quite strong enough making her pushed to the side. He walked up to her. Making it as slow and menacing as it was.  
  
Except she was having that stupid stubborn look. Shouldn't she be quaking in fear? This was not fun. Not fun at all. He lived for the fun of that terror in their eyes. The fear of death and then he would give them that fear of death. This girl was just too, too much. He gave her a grin but it could be mistaken as a sneer.  
  
He watched her eyes. They were focused somewhere else. Well he might was well kill this girl she was such a nuisance. She kept bringing these thoughts and memories back which he thought he had purged himself of. He quickly raised his claws to her final demise. He was about to make a swift clean cut. Wait maybe he could have a little fun first right? No chance ruining such a beauty on such a good opportunity. Then white light came towards him. Beads of lights.......  
  
Then Beadlike shapes of lights came by shooting past Kagome and onto Inuyasha's neck. His lusting hand stopped right above Kagome. His hands quickly shot up to the beads when the lights disappeared.What the hell?  
  
"Child, the final-"  
  
"I know I know. We've been through this before. SIT!!!"  
  
"Gwah! Bitch!! Why the hell!" Nope he still was a demon and oh did Kagome love her new control and oh did she miss this.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Shit!! You fucking-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Bitch! Knows nothing-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"STOP STOP-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ah Kagome child, he's returned normal now after your 3rd sit."  
  
"Sit! Oh really well I guess I got a little carried away." Kagome said realizing her mistake.  
  
"I really, really hate you Kagome" Said the figure buried in the waist high ground.  
  
"I love you too!" Came the cheery voice form above.  
  
"So Kaede how did you get the beads so fast in under such circumstances and time? Since the village was burned down I would thought all your beads in there were burned. Also I don't remember you keeping them in hand all the time." Kagome asked while they dragged Inuyasha's "Poor abused body" he put in his own terms back to the village. Luckily the village wasn't badly burnt. But many huts needed repairing.  
  
"Oh it just relied on a transporting spell and the same incantation and I had to be at least 15 meters away from him."  
  
"Oh.....I see...But transportation?"  
  
"I got it from your room."  
  
"My-my room?" Kagome said having a bit of a twitch on her left eyebrow while mumbling a little to herself. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her as if she lost her mind. Talk about invading privacy. "Isn't that drastic? Wait, but I thought you had to go through the w-....oh no you didn't? You don't have a sliver of a jewel do you? I was so preoccupied...but...you came into my house without asking? That's trespassing. Oh Kaede you could get arrested for such a thing in my time! And when have I've shown you to my room?"  
  
"Oh remember that incident where Inuyasha got um...hit with that thing you called a bb gun?"  
  
"But it was Souta's and they all pestered me about the "guns" in my History book. So.....it was an ACCIDENT!" Kagome interrupted, hoping Inuyasha didn't hear and think that she was some crazy psychopath.  
  
"And he thought he was dying and you kept him in your room? Well you see your mother showed me your room while I came that one time since you were at school and Inuyasha just kept yelling so Sango called me over so I could stuff his mouth with sleeping herbs." The old lady's face broke out into a crinkly grin.  
  
Mom, jeez, how could you??   
  
(I have no clue why I add this part...but thought it'd be fun to let the old beads be with it's normal victim....)  
  
After the tending of the wounded Kagome decided that that was enough action for her Hanyou friend and they moved out to go home. Well actually the villagers insisted that they leave since all they've seen and the hard work. Also their new injuries.  
  
Once outside the well Inuyasha still had some questions unanswered but our dear friend Kagome decided to say that tomorrow would be study day! Yay! So they were to meet at Kagome's house and from their walk to Inuyasha's house. Where they will finally get their facts straightened out and their studying done. (obviously Inuyasha put the sealing spell back on gears.)  
  
So the teens said their goodbyes, where Kagome's grandpa stood outside his door holding the same hatchet Kagome was talking about from later chapters ago. Glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome evilly and a little sympathetic. (But for some reason he kept having this sad expression that his granddaughter supposedly had gone to the "dark side." He kept muttering stupid, no use incantations, to no avail.) Looking if there would be any demons interaction. After they said their goodbyes and Kagome knowing Inuyasha's real face she went to sleep letting her gramp's eyeing slide this time.  
  
Inuyasha's home....  
  
Inuyasha walked in his room and laid flat down. Boy was this the weirdest day he had ever had. Battling giant demons, turning into a full demon, and getting this stupid collar that smelt like Kagome's room and his scent on was just great. Wasn't it though? Then a thought hit him.....  
  
"SHE DIDN'T SAY HOW CUTER I LOOKED WHEN I'M IN MY DEMON FORM!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
(but he was lucky she didn't run away screaming like hell)  
  
I'm going on a little retreat this week so sorry! Also I'm gonna go and paint ball sometime soon so, sorry for any delay! But atleast it's not taking me weeks right? 


	9. Learning New Discoveries

Disclaimer: Well thanks for all your reviews! I'm working on my next chapter right after updating so please have patience. And as always I don't own Inuyasha! TT  
  
A/N: Well I'm working on this one right away, Thanks to all of you. I'm very happy. Well the retreat was great. We all cried...even the guys....TT But we all bonded it was really fun. Well anyways now I need to get some camouflage clothing for paint balling now.....about that...and this guy has already planned my death...-- Well please enjoy!  
  
Also: I've been noticing my chapters vary from long or short lengths. Well I should warn. Depending on my mood or what I feel like would be best to end will depend on the length. So sometimes it might be barely anything or it will be very long. Also I'm sorry if anything's too OOC. I never meant to. There will be many mood swings in this story also! It's just ideas come of all sorts.  
  
Of Broken Hearts and Renewal  
  
Chapter 8: Learning New Discoveries  
  
"Looks like he's return with her. I'm surprised they met so soon."  
  
"Don't worry. I think it's really cute. They were always meant for each other, right?"  
  
"Oh you and your love struck self," Another voice interrupted the other two figures. Three figures stood staring out of the window. One a figure of a female, another a child, and the other of a man.  
  
"-Sigh-I just hope nothing like last time would happen this time. I'm afraid that girl will have her heart broken once again. And I don't think she can take that," Said the tall male.  
  
"Well, I was sure that demon paid for it. Besides, look, he has that sword again," said the child.  
  
"Ah.....yes.....that sword. It's been ages since I've thought of it..."  
  
"And you don't have to think of it any more because you have me!" Said the female happily.  
  
"Unfotunately..." The man sighed exasperated.  
  
"What?!?!?!?"  
  
Loud shouting and breaking of things could be heard from Inuyasha's house many ways away. Inuyasha heard the shouting first and sighed. _They're at it again ...........I thought lovers don't fight._ About 10 more minutes passed before Kagome could hear the racket. She wondered where it was coming from. _Strange....._ Kagome mused to herself. Before she could ask if Inuyasha knew what it was they had approached Inuyasha's house. What she saw there struck her with such awe...she did what anyone else would do. Gape.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's house enjoying what little freedom he had until he would be under Kagome's control of helping him study. He sighed. He let that girl get to him so much....  
  
Inuyasha jogged up to the Higurashi Shrine stairs and walked towards the door of the house. He rung the door bell once and knocked twice. He was greeted with a girl with black hair smiling cheerfully hiding something behind her back.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly bounced with happiness.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," He replied back taking a step back from the surprising girl.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got you something....." Kagome trailed off ready to see a either annoyed or irritated expression. Except she got something else.  
  
"What? Where? Give it to me," Inuyasha said anticipation and excitement taking over in his eyes. He was like a toddler opening his Christmas presents. He tried peering behind the girl's back. But then stepped back a little. What if she's going to give me something as repulsing as this beaded necklace? Inuyasha thought with wariness.  
  
She took it from behind her and presented it to him. "Tadaa!"  
  
"What? _This_ crappy sword? I thought it meant a lot to you. I mean you know...being Inuyasha's and all..." Inuyasha trailed off.....trying not to say anything to make the girl upset. Her tears just struck something in him making him so ........emotional.  
  
"Well you see. Since you can't control your demon blood and that incident yesterday I thought you could use this...I mean you're my friend and all and I want to help, Y'kno?"  
  
"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said as he held the sword in his hands._ I'll be sure to take great care of it....since it means so much to you._ He thought.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha didn't talk much along the trip. Inuyasha found himself at a lost for Kagome's cheeriness and generosity. He never got a gift from friends that meant so much to him. Especially since all his friends didn't stay so long. They ended up finding about his true form.  
  
Kagome was a bit surprised and embarrassed to say anything either. They both just enjoyed each other's company. Together, though each didn't know, they felt whole.  
  
But soon the peacefulness came to an end as they neared the house. Inuyasha heard it blocks away before Kagome could. The loud thrashing and crashing made him cringe. Soon after Kagome heard the same noises, as they came to the gate.  
  
Except all those terrifying noises came to a dull throb as Kagome took the wonder in front of her in her eyes. She stared in awe. It was amazing. She looked at the....well....er....mansion. What else could she call it?? It was a white house with a stone fence around the whole property. A flat marble walkway led up to the big estate which Kagome declared was also a drive way.  
  
The front yard had a huge grass lawn with rose bushes aligning the fences. A gigantic fountain was right in front of the mansion that was a picture of a mermaid surrounded by fairies somehow floating around her. Inside the fountain was a pond with fish swimming around it.  
  
The garden was decorated in flowerbeds and different types of others in an interesting and intricate design. Kagome couldn't wait to see the backyard, which she could see some trees growing behind. They kept walking and she kept gawking.  
  
"Well I guess we should go in," Inuyasha said moving towards the door and opening it while Kagome followed after looking around in awe. If Kagome were to listen instead of gawking and staring she could here the devastation upstairs.  
  
They were greeted with a butler in a suit. "Oh hello"  
  
"Welcome back sir. I see we have a guest today. Shall I help you with anything or shall I go and inform the others?"  
  
"Oh don't do any of that. I would like you to keep quiet though. Knowing them right now doing what ever they are doing up there, I fear for you and us all."  
  
"Very well master. If you or your lady friend need anything just ring." With that the butler disappeared into a door on the side.  
  
"Hmm...he seems nice. What's his name"?  
  
"Don't know" Inuyasha replied making his way up the red carpeted stairs in the center of the gigantic room.  
  
"Wait...let me get this straight. You don't even know your personal servants name? Geez, you rich people are really arrogant and self center," Kagome said following behind taking in all the different things this house have.  
  
"You're here aren't you?" Inuyasha said smirking but still arrogantly.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"I recall that I said that before too.....Stop Copying Me!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Well atleast I'm smarter than you are when coming up with comebacks."  
  
"No, you just copy them from me!"  
  
"Stop ruining my moments..."  
  
"You don't have moments....Kami."  
  
"Well, atleast I'm cuter then you."  
  
"That's just random."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
After turning a few corridors and making a few rights and lefts they reached to an abrupt stop. Although there were a few little fits inbetween the turnings. Kagome just stopped a few inches before just crashing into that Hanyou. She looked at where they stopped. A mahogany door was in front of her with the sign saying:  
  
_**KEEP OUT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED! MAIDS INCLUDED! AND THAT MEANS YOU!  
**_  
"Oh, so now you're degrading me down to a maid?" Kagome said after reading the sign.  
  
"It's not my fault that maids tend to get into my privacy."  
  
"Privacy my ass....." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What do you mean shut up? I did not say anything Inubaby."  
  
"Right....."  
  
"Why are you acting as if you don't believe me??"  
  
"Because I can't trust such a vile thing like you."  
  
"That Hurt Inuyasha."  
  
"Well I bet you've hurt others more."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Are we going to argue all day or are we going to start what we came here for?"  
  
"Aww...I wanted you to stay here, forever and ever!"  
  
"Shut up" Kagome opened Inuyasha's door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Eh, You that is MY room?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Once Inuyasha got into his room Kagome was literally speechless.  
  
"Oh Kami! I must have died and gone to heaven! Look at this! Wait a minute -pinches herself- Ow.... that hurt. So I'm not dreaming and I'm sure I'm not dead. You're here and so I'm probably not dead. I'm too good of a person.....Wait now I know. Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Dammit, Kagome. Don't you dare go sarcastic on me!"  
  
"But look at this! Darnit look! What the hell happened to you??"  
  
"Shut up...so I like my room clean...It isn't my fault I'm not like you"  
  
"Hey! My room is so clean"  
  
"Then how come I saw your underwear on the ground, huh?"  
  
"Wait I so did not leave any- hey wait a minute! You pervert! You looked at it!"  
  
"I um...no what I said was......ugly hair?"  
  
"Inuyasha.... let's just get back to what we came here for."  
  
"Right!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. He knew that what he said while ago was quite wrong to say to a girl. A certain girl......-evil glare- Kagome. They moved over to his bed. This time Kagome took a good look. His walls were white, his bed was black, his dresser was cherry brown, his ceiling had a lamp, the carpet was light beige, and his desk was black. All in all it was a quite a plain normal room with a TV, video games, VCR, DVD, play station 2, a computer, and well what surprised her was the icebox. Kagome made a mental note to ask him about that later.  
  
She plopped herself down on his bed and he got his swirley chair from his desk and plopped it near her. He sat like every other guy sat trying to act cool.  
  
"Okay I'm ready. Now let's get down to business." Inuyasha said. "So tell me about this stupid ass sword you gave me?"  
  
"Okay now Inuyasha, the one I knew before, had this sword to seal his demon blood. Now you could use this sword and make it into this really big sword if you protect someone."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay my turn. I want to ask you about your whole life and what has happened to you recently 'til the part where I met you. First are you a foster child?"  
  
"Yes. As you know I'm a Hanyou. I live with two guardians. As of now as you can hear his girl is pummeling him. Now anyways all I remember is that my 2 guardians have been taking care of me since I was born. I have many childhood memories. Many bad and many good. I don't even recall having any memories of Inuyasha. I lived in America before, as you know. Then my two guardians decided to move to Japan for some business affair for a few weeks and I was invited. Since I usually don't get to go anywhere I decided to go. SO soon they found out business here was far better than America and so we moved here. So far that's all I know unless you want to hear my life's story."  
  
"No I don't need to know. But Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Kagome hesitated before asking. "Have you've had any dreams or any kind of snips of memories?"  
  
"Well.....after you mentioned it. Yes I remember I have. Yea I've had dreams it's just never that when I try to remember it, it seems to fade away."  
  
"I see.....I've read it somewhere before...a book mentioned something about it except I didn't really pay attention. I did drop out of that class......hey-"  
  
Just then heavy running footsteps were heard from above. Followed by more harder thumping foot prints and a soft paced stride was followed after. Then Inuyasha's door quickly burst open and in came a very sweaty and nervous person.  
  
"Master! Th-there's something amiss....." the servant rushed on but Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Let me guess. Sesshoumaru has somehow remarkably once again made the girl of his dreams pissed off and now he's running for his life."  
  
"Yes, master and one more thing. He-"  
  
"Shippou won't help him and you need me come to the rescue."  
  
"Yes, and-"  
  
"I know I know. Same place as always."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha impressed. She tended to forget a moment that our dear little Hanyou had said two quite familiar names. Naming the Demon Lord and that orphan kitsune child. "Dang Inuyasha. You sure know your stuff." Kagome was quite impressed.  
  
"Trust me Kagome. When you've lived here all your life there's nothing scarier than couples fighting. You tend to learn. Like right now Sesshoumaru is running up a tree where he knows Rin can't climb since it's not very um.....gripable"  
  
"Dear, Dear dog-boy. My poor, poor guy." Kagome patted his shoulder while talking and continued, "I know one day you will learn how to say and spell the right words. Nevertheless pronounce it right."  
  
"Let's go. Sesshoumaru is probably swiping Rin's hands away but carefully not pushing the ladder she got."  
  
"Hey that reminds me I need to ask you about your so called guardians. As a matter of fact-"  
  
"Come on Kagome the sooner we get Sesshoumaru free the sooner we can get back to what we were doing. Also we've got that ...um.....that thing to study for...what subject again?"  
  
"Math but back to-"  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and pulled her towards where this so called "tree" is. He didn't notice the faint blush on Kagome's face and her heart pounding a bit more to a faster pace. His sensitive ears couldn't even catch the hitch in her breath when he grabbed her wrist in surprise.  
  
All thoughts stopped in her mind even the puzzle of finding out if she was about to meet two people she hadn't seen since Inuyasha's death. All she could think was one simple thing but a maze to a mind and a key to the heart.  
  
_Could I really be falling once again to him, once more? Even if this could be a reincarnation?  
  
Am I to put my heart in the line once more without knowing if fate and destiny will take him away from me once more?_  
  
Somehow Kagome felt as if she was cheating on Inuyasha. The real Inuyasha not his reincarnation. Except how did Shippou or Sesshoumaru have a hold of him? Except her opened wounds that were so secretly healed but not mended was reopening again. Those feelings she buried so deep in her for so long. The feelings of hurt and sorrow she buried so deep and making her feel numb was melting into feeling. Was she really falling in love with Inuyasha, once again?  
  
A/N: Well there you go! How did you all like it? Oh also Kagome and Inuyasha aren't officially going out yet. So this is all just teasing, sarcasm, etc. Well thanks for all your reviews! Also...R/R!


	10. Oh My

Disclaimer: So anyways, are you happy? I'm atleast updating more and as always I do not own...Inuyasha. tear  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Well sorry this chapter may have many stories and surprises. I'm sorry if anything OOC. Thanks to all of you! OH! And FF.NET finally let my fic have italics and all that. YES!  
  
Of Broken Hearts and Renewal  
  
Chapter 9: Oh My  
  
After many twists, turns, and changing floors they reached the final door to the backyard. Except Kagome didn't know this since she wasn't familiar with the surroundings. A few feet away they could hear angry shouting and protesting. Inuyasha gave a brief sigh and pushed the door open with Kagome following behind. Their hands had stopped being clasped a few ways and turns ago.  
  
The light shined brightly outside. Kagome winced at the sudden burst of light in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. Inuyasha rushed forward attending to the matter at hand while Kagome shielded her eyes with her hand and walked after him. She hadn't notice yet but now she did. She realized that Inuyasha's home was a bit darker and very few curtains were drawn.  
  
_Vampires.........figures._  
  
Kagome saw a figure standing up on a tree for dear life with silver hair and another figure on a ladder trying to reach the poor dear figure. Kagome came closer and what she thought was a stray rose bush was actually a small figure watching in amusement while eating an apple. Well she was only many yards away so you couldn't blame her. As they got closer she noticed that that the person clutching the tree for dear life was actually a male and a very familiar male.  
  
_Very, familiar._ Also that woman looked quite familiar but it's just she couldn't put a finger on it and that little boy like figure was no other than......Shippou?! Well those were her exact thoughts of the moments and she remembered her troubling questions while in Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"Hey Fluffers! Get out of that tree and apologize to Rin!" As Inuyasha hollered at the same time as Kagome questioned.  
  
Shippou was too amused by this very funny scene to notice the familiar person he had known in his past. He hadn't noticed her scent because of the light breeze that was able to blow her upcoming scent. He cursed the wind secretly when he heard her all too familiar and secretly missed voice for so long.  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"Hey Fluffers! Get out of that tree and apologize to Rin!" He couldn't even laugh from Inuyasha's twisted nickname for Sesshoumaru from Rin calling him fluffy. All froze.

He cursed the wind again. He quickly took the closes thing he could use to change into another form and usually anything of nature worked and since the apple was in hand. _Poof_. He stuck the apple on his head and changed into a different body with his charms and changed into an older version man that could have been him in the next hundred years when he chooses to grow. But , alas, fate was once more against him and he was cursed by the wind for him cursing her.  
  
"Shippou! I know it's you. Don't try hiding behind that masquerade. Besides I can still see your tail."  
  
"Dammit," Shippou cursed under his breath but maybe if he tried really hard and acted very well._ I really could never hide my blasted tail....._He tried with his most deepest manly voice he could muster. "I don't know what you're talking about miss. My name is not Shippou its-"  
  
"Shippou! Now don't you give me that tongue of yours. I knew you shouldn't have been so close to Inuyasha-"  
  
"Hey!" came a voice from the background but was ignored by Kagome. Inuyasha had just gotten Sesshoumaru to apologize to Rin and when he turned to check what was going on with his other guardian and Kagome he was quite surprised. So were Rin and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"-He taught you search bad words and now you've become a potty mouth." Kagome scolded him but she was quite relieved to learn Shippou was still fine and healthy and living.  
  
"Aww...Kagome. You weren't supposed to find out yet." Shippou said his voice returning to his little kid one.  
  
"Find out what Shippou?"  
  
"I was going to bring Inuyasha back to you so you wouldn't be so sad anymore and we could be a family again."  
  
Kagome's eyes became full of understanding but they showed some hurt. "Shippou I understand but you could have just told me then disappearing without any trace and making me worried sick."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. But I really wanted to do something really good. You see since Inuyasha always made you get happier or he'd saved you I never got to do any of that stuff. I just wanted to help."  
  
"It's okay Shippou. But I've got to say I've missed you a lot." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"I missed you too, Kagome." Shippou hugged her changing back to his normal self half way up to jumping towards Kagome. The apple fell down long forgotten. "You don't know what I had to go through and do between these two. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha always picked on me. Once they both got into a fight and I was trying to stop it and in the end they gave me bruises and bumps on the head by bopping me!" Shippou once more tattled.  
  
"As a matter of fact...Hi Sesshoumaru wouldn't have known you were ones to...um....help your brother."  
  
"No. Shippou promised me something quite special." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Nah. After I mentioned it Sesshoumaru agreed since Rin persuaded him." Shippou explained while getting death glares thrown at him.  
  
"Oh speaking of that where is Rin and that toad?"  
  
"Well.... Rin is right here beside me while that toad as you so like to describe him is on an errand for me." Sesshoumaru told Kagome.  
  
"Rin? Where is she?"  
  
"I'm right here." Said the young woman besides Kagome.  
  
"You're his wife?!" Kagome shouted in half disbelief.  
  
"No...um...just his girlfriend." Rin said stuttering and blushing.  
  
"SESHUOMARU!!! YOU CRADLE ROBBER!"  
  
"Shh.!!!! Don't shout it.-looks around for any sign of peeping people- Actually in your pathetic human years I'm just about 4 or 5 years apart from her." Sesshoumaru said eyeing at the servants looking out the window and doors eyeing their so-called "pure" master.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Um.....maybe we should retreat to the office. We can talk there." Shippou whispered looking at the many servants. As they strode with pride and dignity back to the office Inuyasha looked confused as ever. No wonder he had grown up with such psychological problems. Everyone moved towards the door, Inuyasha being the last in line muttering "This has got to be a dream. This has got to be a dream. This has got to be a dream." over and over again.

As they arrive towards another mahogany door Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt stop. Everyone almost clashed behind him and Inuyasha began to have a smart remark. Sesshoumaru than leaned forward and put his ear against the door. Shippou looked quizzically and then sighed on Kagome's arms. He looked up at the ceiling and mouthed...."Why bother?" or "Why me?"  
  
To everyone's surprise Sesshoumaru made a little knocks that had a harmony to it. Dun da Na nun Na. Dun Dun. Everyone looked quizzically and puzzled. Then Inuyasha had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Why in the seven fucking hells do you always do that?" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, "'Cause it's something so complicated, so sophisticated, and so refined that you, pathetic Inuyasha, wouldn't understand except the words "the" "a" and "and".  
  
Inuyasha just snorted and made the motion with his pointing finger around the side of his head signaling "LOONY! CRAZY! PHYSCOTICALLY AND PSHYCOLOGICALLY CHALLENGED!"  
  
Rin caught that and giggled and Kagome smiled faintly. Then Shippou told her something that made her burst out laughing.

"Sesshoumaru's just using his smarts to get out of his so idiotic explanations. He's just very psychologically dysfunctional. You see there was this one time where Inuyasha was a baby, and wait till I tell you. All hell broke loose in those years. You see Sesshoumaru was trying to get Inuyasha in his new diapers on. I know that he could ask a maid but I dared Sesshoumaru to take care of Inuyasha for a whole month with out any help and I'd give as much chocolate as I can afford."

"You should know how much Sesshoumaru loved chocolate when it was created. Well after giving him a clean one and while throwing it out Inuyasha took a big dump. Then he took out the roller from the Kitchen and went into a hallway. He took his diaper off and started smashing it. After enough smashing he starting rolling it on the wall. Now when Sesshoumaru came back he look at Inuyasha and saw what he did. You should have seen his face. It was opened in horror. Inuyasha in all his glory smiled toothily and said "Prit-ty!" He said in his baby voice. Sesshoumaru was aghast! I was cracking up so loud. It was priceless! But that's not all-"  
  
"Ahh.... Shippou I do wonder why you didn't stop dear Inuyasha. May I ask why, hmmm?"  
  
"Well for the humor of course!"  
  
"Why you dirty rotten little turd, no good-"  
  
Inuyasha blushed deeply. Never in his life had he heard this story. But how did this explain why Fluffers always did that knocking thing. Rin on the other hand was quite lost in this because since the demons had excellent hearing they could hear the whispering of Shippou and Kagome's conversation but Rin could not.  
  
"Anyways, Shippou, please finish the story."  
  
"Well you see _–whisper - -whisper-whisper-_"  
  
Kagome exclaimed, "Ha! I can't believe it! He ended in the toilet, garbage, and the roof? I never knew Inuyasha was like that!"  
  
"Well anyways after that Sesshoumaru had enough-"  
  
"Really, chopping up his priceless rosebushes? I would have done that kid in when he pushed him down the stairs. And think this all happened in one day."  
  
"Plus it was the first day also! Well Sesshoumaru had enough. Knowing that if he locked Inuyasha in his room the kid could climb out the window pretending he was Dumbo and falling splat, since that's what happened on the roof. or Inuyasha getting to play with his toys he locked Inuyasha into the only other non-able to break anything or open a window and jump off the window he ordered everyone to take everything in the room out and move it away temporarily he set Inuyasha down in the room with nothing to do. He made Inuyasha sit down and be quiet while he came out of the room and locked the door."

"Well Inuyasha, surprisingly, didn't do anything. Sesshoumaru was curious. There were no tantrums coming or anything. He didn't want to open the door; wary of Inuyasha planning a revenge attack and once opening the door claw his way out on Sesshoumaru's face. Well anyways he did a melody knock just like the one you heard a while ago except for the "Dun Dun" part. He heard some shuffling and then the "Dun Dun" was replied. He did it once again and Inuyasha replied. He tried different melodies and Inuyasha copied after it. Soon it became a game. When ever Inuyasha was in his room or somewhere or hiding in this here office they would play those games. It was actually cute."  
  
"I so would never-"  
  
"In Another 100 lifetimes!-"  
  
"Cute!"  
  
"Um.... why do I feel suddenly so ignored?"  
  
"And that's how the story ended."

After recovering from that most embarrassing shock they all stood in the hallway longer than need with servants staring still at their master and certain demon servants laughing their asses off from that oh so funny story of their masters. They guessed Shippou was the only sane one.  
  
"Well anyways Shippou _–fits of laughter-_ I need to _–more laughter-_ talk to you about _-fits of giggles-_ Inuyasha and what's happens _–laughs-_ between when you left and when I met you- gasping for air-"  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were too embarrass to say anything and were sulking away while Kagome was getting over that quite interesting story.  
  
"Oi, Kagome. Let's get back to my room and start studying."  
  
"Geez, Inuyasha -_giggle_- before you weren't really up to studying. Now –"  
  
"Well it was before Shippou told that idiotic story."  
  
"Well anyways we need to speak with you guys. Right now I'm really confused." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea, my dear guardians, you never told me anything."  
  
"Well you see –"  
  
"I'm probably going to be ignored by this conversation. Here I'll go get some tea." Rin said before leaving.  
  
"Okay Kagome you want to know the truth? –_nod_- Okay, well here it goes. After hearing what happened to Inuyasha I left thinking I knew which demon it was. The Demon Oseshi had the same ability. He would lure you into taking a powerful ball and you would be sucked into it. I rushed towards his hide out. You see those jewels transport your youth, soul, and body to the jewel's brother. There Oseshi would devour your youth, then your body, then your soul."

"You see he is a demon who sold his body, soul, and youth to have eternal life, youth forever, but he had to pay a price. He had to take all a demon or human has except emotions and combine it with him. When I came I found out I was too late. Your youth was about to be sucked away. He had taken your years backwards. You were a babe by then. I quickly battled him but it was a long hard battle. I nearly lost and as I started carrying you back...." Shippou trailed off.  
  
"I came and found him. He asked me to help take care of you. And if word of this gets out to anyone else or Rin I will personally kill you and torture you myself. I remember how I really once cared for my brother deeply when we were young and still at the castle together. I remember good times so I chose to help." This Sesshoumaru said without an emotion.  
  
"Well we raised him up but you see the demon took so much of Inuyasha's youth Inuyasha grew very slowly. His life's span was about a demon. So we waited for him to come of right age to reunite you too again. Except we hoped Inuyasha would remember soon but when you steal one's youth you steal one's memories of aging. But then we asked a miko and we learned that there was one way. So we soon moved to Japan and here we are."  
  
"I wondered why Inuyasha would look so young." Rin said entering the room with tea.  
  
"Ahh yes."  
  
Then a beeper went off. Sesshoumaru and Shippou got up immediately.  
  
**BEEP.BEEP. BEEP.**  
  
"Ahh.....excuse us. WE have a lot to do. It seems like an emergency. Jaken has run into some trouble. Please Kagome stay for dinner if you like." The two left.  
  
"That reminds me. I need to get back to the orphanage." Rin said excusing herself.  
  
"You work at an orphanage?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. Since I was an orphan and no one really ever carted for me and then Sesshoumaru-sama came and since I was able to find a family I would like to give other kids chances. But I've got to go. Sorry for not being able to great you properly Kagome!" Rin exited the room. Leaving the two teens to their studies and eatings.

"Poor girl. You know she's given a lot for the world. I remember when we had to get information on how to restore Inuyasha's memory she had to give up 10 years of her youth." Shippou said.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes looked saddened. "Yes, sometimes I think maybe if I didn't let her live she could be in the other side being happy with her parents. She's given up so much. Now she grows older faster than anyone else. I think the talisman is failing everyday. It was to keep her youthful 10 times longer than humans."  
  
"Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru. "Are you going to make her your mate? I know you've been planning."  
  
"I.... um...I don't know if she wants to." Sesshoumaru's eyes shown uncertainty.  
  
"She loves you Sesshoumaru. She really does. You could see it in her eyes. Why would she still be here with you then?"  
  
Sesshoumaru bitterly said, "Yes, as everyday the light in her eyes get duller. I wish I could have given her a better life. She missed many years of her child hood. I've kept her away from humans for so long and now she has to learn again"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, just remember. She loves you. Think about it."  
  
Then the taxi came and they went in.  
  
_Yea.....he'd keep that in mind._

After eating some of the food the servants bought in to Inuyasha's room they ate and studied at the same time but sometimes their conversations of math came a stray. As they learned more about each other again they fell deeper in love every second without knowing it.  
  
"So then Yuka looks blankly at us, laughs loudly, and walks away!"  
  
"Dude, your friends are weird."  
  
"Talk about you! Look at you and I still can't believe your friends Kevin from America saw your true form and ran away crying!"  
  
"Well the claws, hair color, and fangs kinda hit the mark."  
  
"Hey it's getting dark. I'll walk you home. Come on." As they pack their books away Kagome asked to call her mom to inform her that she was going home.  
  
"Hey can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha picks up the cordless phone and throws it over to Kagome, "Catch."  
  
She dialed the number and waited for 2 rings before someone answered.  
  
"Hey Souta."  
  
"What do you mean, "getting it on?"  
  
"No, I'm not calling to ask to sleep over."  
  
"I don't care if mom would let me."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I so do not."  
  
"Stop laughing!"  
  
"I do not have ADD!"  
  
"That was once Souta, just once!"  
  
"Are you hiding something form me?"  
  
"Is that mom crying in the back ground? Why is she yelling "I'm dying, I'm dying?!"  
  
"Her soaps?!"  
  
"Hey are you laughing at me?'  
  
"Who's laughing in the background?"  
  
"Tell Mom to stop!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"It's Buyo?!"  
  
"That's it! Hey I just called to say I'm going home now."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Um Kagome please don't dent my desk. And you know you have to press the off button to turn it off." Inuyasha stated plainly. "It's a cordless phone after all......"  
  
Kagome shot him death glares before she got her backpack and strode off with dignity.  
  
_What a weird girl.  
_  
Inuyasha followed right behind her.

"I hate you, Y'kno that?" Kagome said breaking the evil death glares and silent treatment after a few blocks.  
  
"Yea, well I kind of figured that...."  
  
"Well it's not my fault you're so hateable."  
  
"That's not even a word, dumbass."  
  
"Shut up, you jerk."  
  
"Stop taking your anger out on me!"  
  
"Well you use to do that to me!"  
  
"Shut up, I don't even remember!"  
  
"So you should!"  
  
"That's horseshit, Y'kno that? Total B.S."  
  
"You can be so irritating."  
  
"Yea from the girl who can't even turn off a phone...."  
  
"That was once!"  
  
"Yea, and that phone conversation also. 'That was once!' What did you do that was once, anyways?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Aww. Common!"  
  
"That's it, I officially hate you."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"Well you eased drop on my conversation."  
  
"No, not me. I was ....er....Nevermind. Atleast I'm not suicidal or sadistic."  
  
"I do not like hurting people!"  
  
"Yes you do. Look, see? A bruise right here." Inuyasha said rolling up his shirt.  
  
"That was your fault!"  
  
"How about that time you made me sweat like a dog! Making my poor already abused body carry you around for FUN!"  
  
"Well, it _was_ fun..."  
  
"Yes, poor, poor my aching back."  
  
"Heck it was fun!" Kagome said as she poked his bruised stomach.  
  
"Owe. That hurt!"  
  
"Really? It's kinda fun..." Pokes again.  
  
"Stop it! It's HURTS!" Inuyasha whined holding his arm.  
  
Kagome poked him again. "This is fun.-_pokes_- No wonder Masuyo loves to poke people. -_poke_-It's FUN!-_poke_- It's irritating to the poke-ee –_poke_- but hey, I don't really care. Well it is disturbing with the banana......now I wonder....."  
  
"Some guy poked you? -_being poked_- So is this kid? –_poke_- Owe. You should know it's a sign of flirting! That little, why I otta....Owe! Hey stop that! That's it poke me –_poke_- once more and I'll –_poke_- shout –_poke_- Rape. –_poke_- Harassment. –_poke_- Molester!-_poke_-"  
  
"But he pokes guys with his banana also....-_poke_-"Kagome was too busy wondering about her friend Masuyo to notice Inuyasha's threats and having too much fun torturing him. "Y'kno?......I wonder why he does that to guys...with his friggin banana......" _Geez, I wonder if **I'M** the one here being molested by the so called "innocent" Masuyo...._(don't ask...this was random and it happens in my life.....kami.....you have no clue with what I have to go through with a certain..."Masuyo.")  
  
"Rape! Harassment! Molester!" Inuyasha yelled so loud that Kagome's Grandpa came out from down the street with some demon wards.  
  
"Oh you were saying something, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him innocently.  
  
_Why that little rotten devil....  
_  
A/N: So.........it wasn't that bad was it? Please tell me what you think and R/R  
  
Safreil 


	11. Love Letters, Gossip, and More

Disclaimer: No own, well here's your update. And NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.....damn....  
  
A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all liked the other one. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
WolfKeeper989

fetchboy84

Pippin-kun

Brunettes can be dumb

Demon Girl17

Ryngrl5

x.purity-starz.x

IYWriterGirl

IceIceGreenygirl

Inuyaksa

anonymous

shippostar91

inuyashasgirl

enea

anon

priestessmykala

Hanyou

Vixen Tiara

xFaLLeNxGoDDesSx

anon

anon2456

Paige

Sakura

Jodee

legolaslotrfan

wild-punk-chick

Inuyasha-gal-97

DemonJon15

MrsInuyasha69

pink sapphire123

Snoochie

Ashley (Lady Larrabee)

Deathangelofdarkness   
  
I was looking through my stats and realized that I was on peoples Author Alert, Favorite Authors, and Favorite Stories. Made My DAY! And also all of you reviewers. Probably my last chapter I will give you all special notes so I just want to thank these reviewers and the readers who don't review. But thank you. All of you.  
  
Thank you so much. Your reviews and support keeps me really happy! Sorry if I forget any of you. And plz read the last chapters where I'll give my comments to you all and special thanks. Thank You.  
  
Of Broken Hearts and Renewal Chapter 10: Love Letters, Gossip, and More  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm. Finally she wasn't late for school. After coming home last night she was dead tired. She went to bed quickly but remembered to put the alarm on. She smiled faintly to herself.  
  
She had finally found Inuyasha. Just after, she found Shippou. So far life had dealt her good things. And to think just last week she was moping around as if it was the end of the world because Inuyasha was dead. Then she found him again.  
  
But how could she love him again after so long that she began to give up and she had buried that love deep inside her. Now how could she find the love she lost again? She found the reason for her love.... it's just he didn't remember.  
  
There was still that nagging feeling of cheating on her Inuyasha also. She missed Inuyasha dearly and she had to admit this Inuyasha was just the tiniest bit nicer but that counted, didn't it?  
  
Still.... she just wished he'd remember. Did this present Inuyasha even remember his love for her? Does she even feel anything above friendship for him? Did he? She sighed. This was just all too much in the same week. Then her eyes lolled over to her desk and behold!  
  
On that desk was her math book...and and.....oh shit!!! She was supposed to take the math test today. Argh...but she did wake up on schedule. She looked over at her clock just to soothe her nerves. Then......  
  
**_Ring!!! Ring!!!!_**  
  
_Aaargh darn it!!!!_ That signaled her to be going down stairs by now. So much for getting up early, huh? Kagome rushed towards the bathroom quickly, no time to lock the door, and brushed away.  
  
After her tussle with her clothes and hair she ran quickly. Okay so your authoress lied...after her tussle with her clothes, books, and backpack (she didn't have much time to brush her hair and so just put a cap on it. A red and white cap having the inscriptions, "Kids needs Hugs, not Drugs."). She ran down stairs and was going in to the kitchen to get her lunch from the counter.  
  
"Late again Kagome?" Her mother mused while chopping some cucumbers.  
  
"Ah, yes mom. Um thanks for lunch."  
  
"Orange juice is in the fridge and the toast is in the toaster."  
  
"Thanks again mom!"  
  
"Oh Eri called. Said to call you ASAP. I put the cell phone in your lunch bag, thought you'd be late."  
  
"Thanks again mom." Kagome chugged down her orange juice after opening the fridge, put it in the sink, took the toast out, put it in her mouth, said good bye in a mouth full of toast and ran out the door remembering her shoes this time.  
  
After hearing her daughter leave Ayumi sighed. Now to see about her son.....  
  
"So Souta. What does the timer say?"  
  
"Say's she's 10 second earlier. I think that's better, don't you?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"10 seconds faster than last time."  
  
"I guess you do have a point."  
  
Kagome dialed her friend's cell phone number and waited for her friend's 3 rings before picking up rule.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Eri!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"So! Words on that you've been ditching us for the so call new guy!" Eri accused on the phone.  
  
"Hey! I can explain!"  
  
"Then explain Higurashi!"  
  
"Okay he's the new exchange student-"  
  
"Duh, I should know that." Yes Kagome knew that. Her friend seemed to attract gossip to her like a moth to a light bulb. Which meant. _ZZzzZzZzzZZZ._ She'd be burning some day now. Which surprised Kagome that she hadn't yet.  
  
"Okay Eri, listen. The school nurse asked me the show him around. He just moved here." So maybe it wasn't everything but telling her friends the truth would really take her to the loony bin and also a bit of punching.  
  
"Yea,yea....I know that. It's just why haven't you introduced him to us."  
  
"Well the last time, you see, he was attacked by a mob of girls and he seems to be kind of in a phobia of any girl in our school thing." Okay maybe she would one day learn how to find the right words to explain because right now she just sucked.  
  
"I know. I was in that mob." Eri said in a flat voice making Kagome thinking why she was friends in the first place.  
  
"So you were the person calling my name....."  
  
"Well anyways there you go. You have the answer. Hey I'm approaching the school. I'll see you." Kagome turned off her cell before her friend was to interrogate her more. Eri might sound like a ditz but she was way smarter then she acted and she knew how to pull the right strings to get people answering. She wasn't a gossip for nothing.  
  
She arrived at school in a quicker rush. She was jogging when she was talking to her friend losing some time. Kagome did have to make up that test after school. Her friends greeted her at the front gate and no sooner did she start to greet them back that they started the whole thing again.  
  
"So what did you guys do?"  
  
"Heard that you were on his back yesterday, a piggy back ride."  
  
"What's up with the cap? Kids Needs Hugs not Drugs?"  
  
"I heard he made you cry."  
  
"I also heard that you were walking with him to his house!? Also he was at your house too!"  
  
"Did you guys kiss?"  
  
"Kagome it looks like you've gotten really friendly with this guy. You've ditched us for a guy too! I mean aren't we friends?"  
  
"Wait a minute...... he made you cry!?!"  
  
"Oh my gash! He made Kagome cry. That's it he's in our people's haters list." Eri popped out a board out of no where and scribbled "New Guy" under Masuyo Yoshida. The board was printed in PEOPLE'S HATERS LIST with red print.  
  
"I can't believe he made her cry."  
  
"What a jerk"  
  
"WE should tell every one what he really is!"  
  
_**Ouch,**_ looks like lying always comes back to you...or whatever that saying was.  
  
"Guys, guys, hold up. You all got it wrong. It's gossip you see."  
  
"Kagome you're sweating! WE know you're lying. WE can always tell."_ Then how had I been able to keep the secret of hopping from one time period to another?_  
  
"Okay so .....um..... he didn't make me cry. I splashed into water and well it got all over my face and everyone blamed it on him. Also we have not done anything that you accused me of. You see in one incident he was just visiting the shrine and he found out I lived there. So that's all." Kagome said in her most calm and not lying face. (So what if I can't think of a word?)  
  
Her friends blinked. Then they soon carried into a normal conversation making Kagome believe that she had lied very well. The bell rang shortly afterwards and to Kagome's surprise she didn't meet up with Inuyasha.  
  
Well meaning that she was glad she didn't. Her friends would kill her. He probably saw and heard the interrogating girls. Went to hide in his tree until class started. This was going to be a long day. Math was up and she wasn't really willing to be drilled to death.  
  
She was lucky that in this class you could choose to sit where you wanted. Except she didn't sit right directly near her friends or Inuyasha. Some how each of her friends were separated into different classes and only some of them had classes together. Kagome didn't have any classes with her most closes friends and since the other years she was absent mainly all the time didn't have a chance to make others. (You should know the reason.)  
  
She reached class before the second bell rang signaling that class was to begin. Many of the students were just standing around the classroom chatting with their friends. They were lucky to have a nice math teacher to let the kids in without a teacher inside unlike some teachers.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha enter the room partly after the bell rang but the teacher was not there yet. The students gathered to their seats. Kagome sat at the middle desk closest to the window. Inuyasha sat at the next row beside her except a seat upper. She ripped off a piece of binder paper and scribbled a message.  
  
Inuyasha saw a paper fall onto his desk as the teacher came into the room. He wasn't those teachers who apologized if he was late, but he was a very funny cool teacher. If you talked in class he'd mark you down, if you were failing he'd give you second chances.  
  
He could be strict but he was just. Many students looked up to him. Inuyasha read the note and scribbled something back to the owner. He passed it back when the teacher turned around to write something on the board. They pass notes the whole time around class. Their notes read:  
  
_Hey, where were you?  
K_  
  
**You know me. I was late but.... you know.....I'm not going to write something so secret that, that bozo next to you is going to read or these bimbos.  
-I**  
  
_HaHa. Either you'd like to admit it or not. They're your fellow classmates.  
  
K_  
  
**Doesn't mean I have to love them.  
-I**  
  
_Your lost.  
K_  
  
**What?! You love them?? You love....him???  
-I**  
  
_Get a chill pill. No I love them all as a class.  
K_  
  
**Don't EVER scare me like that again.  
-I**  
  
_You don't need to get a heart attack. Hey I just remembered. Remember that date you asked me on?  
K_  
  
**That you tricked me into, that you blackmailed me into, that you- hey ouch! That hurt! You didn't really have to hit me with a pen cap! Fine. Yeah I remember. And that- hey ouch! You just hit me again! Stop it. You kno- hey ouch! You did it again!! Just like yesterday...except the poking.........  
-I**  
  
_Hehehe. I'm sorry. Well yes. You did promise me the date tomorrow. So where are we going? Oh the first pen cap was because you were complaining too much. The second you were still complaining about me hitting you. The third was for kicks.  
K_  
  
**Now you said you were picking where we're going. So you have to pick. Leave me out of it.  
-I**  
  
_Okay. Well meet you at lunch.  
K_  
  
They ended the conversation there. So after the class and her teacher reminding her about class Kagome went to her next classes. While Inuyasha went to his classes. Kagome sighed. Was this going to be a long day?  
  
After more gossip, more questions, lunch, and the other few classes (which this lazy author doesn't want to get into) it was time for her oh so wonderful math class of the test of doom. Kagome cursed to herself. How come she would have to be failing this class? Her Mother was a whiz at this subject and her grandfather, even in his weird ways, always was in the best subject of math next to the shrine and history, showing how she aced history.  
  
She just got the bad genes right? Well Kagome moped while going to the class. She had to first drop off a few things at her locker. She walked a quick pace along those old school floors.  
  
Once she reached there she saw a certain white haired Hanyou violently getting his way through his locker which was the second to last locker before turning a corner to Kagome's locker. Kagome sneaked up to the Hanyou in distress and stood right behind him. She guessed he was too frustrated and annoyed to notice.  
  
"Need help?" Inuyasha jumped at the sudden voice right behind him. He stiffened and looked slowly towards the back of him praying to every divine deity that it would not be a stalking fan girl.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in happiness. "Yeah, this damn locker won't open."  
  
"Here let me see your locker combin-"  
  
"MISS HIGURASHI! PLEASE GO TO YOUR MATH CLASS AND TAKE YOUR MAKE UP TEST! THIS IS YOUR FU- I MEAN LAST CHANCE!!!" blared the speaker above them. It was no other than her very furious math teacher. Maybe if she were to reach the class before he did.......  
  
"Okay Inuyasha. I'll help you later. Here just use my locker for now. You know where it is don't you? The one right next to the fountain? Well the combination is 8, 34, and 2. So you know how to turn it right? It should tell you how in that piece of paper." Kagome rushed off backwards and then turned around for a sprint.  
  
"You don't know what locker number you have right? Only just the combo?" Inuyasha hollered after her.  
  
Kagome turned around and gave him a smile before going back to her very hurried pace.  
  
Kagome made it into her classroom just as she heard her teacher's footsteps coming round the corner. _Made it._ Kagome sat at the first seat in the middle row. She put on a very cheery smile and waited for her teacher.  
  
"Miss Higurashi....." Her teacher said trailing off as he looked at her. He then frowned. "Where have you've been?"  
  
"Sir? I was right here. I was sitting here quietly while you were muttering things and then snapped your pencil. Then you marched out of the room as if on a conquest and then I heard you on the speaker blaring loudly to make me take my math test. You could have just given me the papers instead of using that speaker, sir."  
  
"Miss Higurashi. I know your mind games and if you don't mind.....miss.....I would like you to just take your test and leave me be."  
  
"Um...sure." Kagome said puzzled, still acting on the innocent act. Maybe she sucked at lying, but she was a hell of an actress. Even if she was failing so miserably.  
  
Kagome finished her test in 15 minutes and she was quite surprised it was easier now than before she took the test. She handed it in and took her backpack and came out of her classroom. She could have sworn she heard her teacher shout in joy but she could have been mistaken.  
  
She went into her locker since she did not have a chance to put her books in. She moved towards the locker, twisted the knob to her combinations, and presto. She could see Inuyasha's books in there as well. She took the books she needed and shut the door half way before opening it quickly once again.  
  
_Where is it??? Where are they?? Oh, shoot. Where could they have gone?_ Kagome looked frantically through her stuff. Then a foreboding thought crept into her mind. Oh no......But she quickly pushed it aside. It was better to deal with that supposed problem later than now. If her theory was true.....she wouldn't want to even think of it and the results....

Inuyasha looked at what lay before him. What the hell were these losers doing? Would this really flatter Kagome? Is Kagome flattered by...by this?! What the hell? Jeez, he didn't expect to find this. He thought he taught those idiots a lesson.  
  
Well maybe they need another lesson. A very evil glint entered his eyes. He cracked his knuckles. Yeah, but first he'd like a word with his dear _dear_ Kagome. They needed a talk. A long talk. Very long.  
  
Seriously. Who would write: The temptress who has stolen my heart? The angel that has fallen from heaven its self to me? The Enchantress of my heart? To the light of my life?  
  
**_Give me a fucking break._**

"AAAH!"  
  
Kagome screamed. She opened her eyes and felt her tear stained face. She had another dream.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered. She looked outside. It was the middle of then night. Her side of the bedroom blocked the moon so she could not know. Besides her thoughts were away from it anyhow. She had dreamt the disappearance of Inuyasha once again.  
  
She choked back a tear sobbed. How come she was dreaming this again? It had stomped for once, but now it was back. Kagome did not want to remember anymore. She did not want to feel that lost. She found him for cripes sakes!_ Inuyasha......_  
  
_**I just wanted to be loved.  
  
I just wanted to be selfish for once.  
  
I didn't want to feel lost anymore!  
  
I wanted to fill up this empty feeling inside.  
  
I wanted to be happy.  
  
I just wanted to just love and be loved.  
  
I wanted to not be alone.  
  
I just wanted you.**_  
  
Kagome buried her head in her covers and cried quietly to herself. Except no tears came. She had after all cried so much that there were no tears left.  
  
Kagome arrived at her locker, after many turns, eluding her friends, eluding stalkers, and eluding her teachers. She was met by her very scary dog demon friend.  
  
"Uh, hi Inuyasha. What's up?"  
  
"Don't give me that B.S. Kagome we need a talk. A very long talk."  
  
"Look if your mad about me messing up where your books well, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. You see I was looking for something and I couldn't find it. I'm sorry since just a second ago I learned that you're a very big neat freak." Kagome said innocently not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Yea I know. You were looking for these." Inuyasha held up papers and envelopes. The smell of different types of floral scents wafted towards her nose.  
  
She gasped. "Inuyasha don't tell me. It better not be what I think you're holding."  
  
"Oh but it is." He hissed, narrowing his eyes by the minute and making his voice menacing by the second.  
  
"Darnit dog boy. That's my privacy!" Kagome tried to snatch the letters away from him but he evaded her hand.  
  
He began reading them aloud to her. More like hissing and threateningly repeating what the notes said. He evaded while he said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You are the maiden of my dreams. Feh. How corny is that?!"  
  
"The enchantress of the stars. He so got that from a book."  
  
"You bring the light that shines to my life. There's a song about that."  
  
"And the oh so wonderful ordinary saying. You are the key to unlock my heart. Kagome seriously."  
  
"That makes no excuse that you were to go in my privacy!" Kagome nearly screamed.  
  
The bell rang. Kagome and Inuyasha had a death glare match. Kagome grabbed her book bag and started to rush off to first period. She knew that her face was blushing from the start and all the way to the finish. She hopped her face cooled down when she got to class. Which the cooling down was not coming down very soon now was it? Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh no you're not. There's one more letter."  
  
"I don't give a flying frick! The bell wrung meaning I have to get to class."  
  
"Screw math. On second thought screw school also." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the closet and turned on the light.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go!" Inuyasha blocked her entrance and unfortunately her exit out.  
  
"Listen to this one. Sex and chocolate. My house, any time, any place." Inuyasha hissed menacingly but said.  
  
Kagome scowled at that "So some of them are jerks!! It's not like I love these letters. The point is you getting into my privacy and locker!"  
  
"You let me borrow your locker! Does this go on all the time?? Geez, it makes me wonder what happens when it's Valentines!"  
  
"Inuyasha stop being so over protective! You don't even care for me enough to even do this!" Kagome nearly but screamed.  
  
"Kagome I do so care for you! It's just, is it my fucking fault to care so much and be so overprotected?!" Inuyasha hollered back.  
  
"Well is it my fault it's so hard for me to open my wounds and let it heal? Because the last I did that I got deeper wounds and my heart re-shattered!"  
  
"Well if you'd just let me be there for you, you wouldn't be here yelling at me! We'd be getting those guys to leave you alone!"  
  
"Inuyasha I don't care! Everyone that ever really meant something to me has either faded or gone and broken me! Is it my fault that it's hard for me to just open up? I let myself be in the line over and over again and in the end I get hurt!"  
  
"Kagome why do you feel so much hurt? And you let yourself suffer so much for others?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha. I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore." Kagome whispered back bitterly. She looked down at ground in front of her wondering the same thing also.  
  
Inuyasha embraced one of his truest friends he's ever had in his life. He knew how it felt. To be lost and lose everything, even yourself. When he was a child no one accepted him. Demons and human alike never would. To humans he was the unknown feared by all.  
  
As a Hanyou a despicable being who was nothing. He was none. He was both and neither. He was in between. He was just nothing. Now he met someone who may not share the same story but they did share the same pain. He just wished he could take all of it away.  
  
Kagome still could not cry. Her eyes were red but she could not cry. They stayed like that for a while, until the very unusual warmth on her face was gone.  
  
"Are you ready to face that cruel world now, with me?"  
  
"Yea, are you?"  
  
"Yea, we have to teach some fan boys a lesson."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Lets"  
  
They were about to open the door when it opened itself. Both had question marks in their brains. Except they were leaning too close to the door so when it suddenly flew open both teens were on the ground and by the looks of it, it was the janitor. He took a quick look at the red face twins, mistook that for that they were making out. He sighed.  
  
"Um...um....we think we're going to go now." Both teens rushed off.  
  
"Teens" The janitor said disapprovingly. He nodded his head in a very ashamed look and took out his mop and began cleaning.  
  
Kagome, hummed to herself, as she got ready for her big date. It was a Friday, thank kami, and she was going to spend sometime with Inuyasha. It was like the date they never had but could have.  
  
She dressed casually but put a bit of lipgloss just so she could show a little effort. She wore jeans and a blouse. The jeans were casual enough and the blouse was formal enough. She had a very fun idea. So sue her, she wasn't those girls for restaurants.  
  
She was a hard core having fun and fast food junky. It was going to be a big surprise to Inuyasha. Or maybe not. She shrugged to herself.  
  
She could always go to some restaurant if Inuyasha preferred fine cuisine just as long as he paid. Kagome snickered. Okay so sue her again she was a cheap girl. But accepting that was pretty easy for her anyways.  
  
The doorbell Rang. Kagome grabbed her purse, checked for some money, the house keys, and chapstick, checked herself over in the mirror, turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Was this going to be a fun night? Or what?

A/N: Plz R/R, I hope you liked this chapter. The next might be a bit OOC, shocker and different. Sorry if it's too bad.  
  
Safreil 


	12. A Date's A Date

Disclaimer: Maybe you guys inspire me. Well like always sad to say I do not own Inuyasha. SRY SRY!!!

A/N: Now before you guys kill me... I'm sorry. But, I've been obsessing over this site, and well. Yea. I haven't been updating. But thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews

( Oi! I forgot to mention in my chapters that when they're at school Inuyasha has his human form and his hair braided into as low ponytail. After school he leaves his human black hair down until they reach somewhere nonpublic. When they're not in public he changes into Hanyou form. So when I decided he is to look different like let's say white hair in public then sure, I'll tell yea. Yea...btw...)

_**Of Broken Hearts and Renewal**_

Chapter 11: _A Date's A Date_

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's house wondering how the hell he got himself into this situation and what type of transportation they were going to use. He had a mental image of himself riding on her pink bike in the basket with her pedaling. He shook his head free of that image. It sent shivers down his spine.

He arrived to her door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Mrs. Higurashi was standing there smiling.

"Why, hello, Ishizuki! Welcome. I see you've come....right on time!" Greeted Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well I don't want to be late now do I?" Said Inuyasha, trying to be atleast polite, enough.

"Well, no you don't. Here just sit on the coach and let me get Kagome, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh no problem. Also, call me Ayumi." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she walked upstairs.

Inuyasha came to the coach where he sat down. He noticed something glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and glared back. It was that fuzz ball Kagome sometimes mentioned. Um.....Buyo? The cat whose hair got stuck on that girls face wasn't it? He gave a menacing smirk at the memory. That idiot got a huge wake up call.

"So, you're the cat who got part of his hair cut off so Kagome could get revenge eh?" Inuyasha asked the cat who knows why.

"Meow."

"Why are you glaring at me, Furball?"

The cat gave him a dumb innocent look.

"You stupid cat! Stop staring at me. Mother f-"

The cat scratched him on the face.

"OW! I can't believe you did that! You mangy cat! That hurt. Damn you. Damn you to hell and never back! Banish, damnit! Banish." Inuyasha glared at the cat, still evilly, but caught his composure. He closed his eyes and breathed calm breaths.

He opened one eye and glared at the cat. Heck, Inuyasha was a very temperamental guy. "You should be glad I heal fast or right now you couldn't be seeing." Inuyasha scowled at the cat and poked him.

Then a glint of Inuyasha's new necklace got in the cat's eye. The cat cocked his head to the side curiously and began reaching for it, PAWING at it.

"Hey, yea, you! Stop pawing my necklace."

Buyo ignored him. He began climbing on Inuyasha's knee to reach it.

"Yo, stupid. Stop! I'm-"

The cat climbed on to his stomach, which was now lying flat since Inuyasha lay down farther away so the cat couldn't touch his necklace.

"I'm- I'm...ticklish!" Inuyasha said telling the cat who seemed to be ignoring him at the moment except for his necklace.

Laughter was heard.

Buyo, who now seemed to have found a nice little flat warm spot to sleep stretched a bit which made Inuyasha laugh harder and found his nice spot to sleep on. It took Buyo 14-in-a-half turns to finally settle. By now Inuyasha was a laughing fit.

Kagome walked down the stares hearing Inuyasha speaking with someone. She quickly found out it was....Buyo?!?!?! She walked down a bit more but it seemed Inuyasha didn't notice her. She walked a bit closer and started laughing. She suppressed her giggles to see what happened.

She kept having little burst during the time Inuyasha was giggling. Ha! Inuyasha giggling. Never thought she'd even think of those two words put in the same sentence. She burst right out laughing when Buyo settled down while Inuyasha gave an annoyed death glare look at the cat.

Inuyasha looked over at the stairs quickly and seethed, "This NEVER happened. Got that?"

To his reply was another set of outbursts.

Inuyasha had decided to let his hair down for the date. He wore ordinary clothes as any ordinary guy would wear. He had on blue jeans, a red inner shirt, and a unbuttoned checkered red, white, and black shirt in the outside _Red always suited him_ Kagome mused to herself.

But what caught her attention was that he had 'taken off' his human form. Except she noticed that his claws weren't as long as his demon form would have been. She could tell that his eyes were amber except his fangs weren't as sharp.

This was weird and when she got out of her home, with trouble from her too not forgettable gramps and that funny incident with Buyo, she asked him the same question that was pondering in her mind.

"So.....your hair....."

"Oh, you like it? It's not like you get the chance to see my white hair every now and then. I decided to go unknown to anyone so those....fan girls..-shivers- won't recognize me." Inuyasha said a little too arrogant and ignorant.

"But won't they see your face and think you just dyed your hair? Or they'll find another mystery man, Inuyasha's Alter Ego? Either way you might be stalked so it's kinda stupid. If they know it's you, you might have to go around with white hair all the time. You'll scr-"

"Okay, stop it. I get it. Stop being such a smart ass, ya cocky bitch." He growled, and then smirked. "So, you're saying, I'm cute? Hot? Sexy?" He grinned.

She laughed. "What if I am?" She inched her face closer to his.

"Well....I don't know." He grinned, slightly intoxicated with her scent.

She grinned and hopped back, ruffling his hair. "You're too cute sometimes doggy boy." She smirked and winked.

"Damn. Women, so puzzling." Inuyasha felt disappointed, suddenly.

"Yeah, thanks, but I can't see your fangs or your claws." Kagome said while matching his pace. _Dang he walks too fast.........he's probably use to walking alone........_

"Oh I forget to tell you. The sealing spell only seals my demon blood. Except sometimes I can "modify" it so it can hide most of my demon traits." Inuyasha said matter-o-factly.

"Oh I see. So anyways we better start going. The bus is just a block away. Then we'll take the bus. Now what I'm about to tell you Inuyasha.....you rich boy ways will not know what hit you. We're going to WacDonalds. Yes I know. Don't give me that disbelieving look! Hey what's wrong with your eye? Is it twitching? Hey remember you're paying. Hey, why is your eye twitching more? Are you that snotty? Seriously I'm beginning to think you should see a doctor for that. Is that a popping vein?"

"Kagome. I have eaten at McDonalds in America and I'm sure I can eat 'WacDonalds.' And-"

"Oh good. I was fretting so much." Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Further more you bribed me into this and you're treating."

"So let's start going." Kagome said completely ignoring him.

_She totally is impossible. She's ignoring me! That good for nothing wench! _

"So anyways, you good for nothing wench, where do you plan to go?" Inuyasha decided to not ensue the issue at hand. He did not want to deal with her wrath.

"You're going to live a life of what a everyday teen does, jerk"

"Bring it on, wench."

They continued having sarcastic conversations during their trip to the bus stop and during the bus ride. They actually were having a good time even if the refused to admit it.

(DENIAL!!! DENIAL!)

Ring! Ring! 

Ayumi Higurashi laid the plate she was drying and the towel she was drying with down and picked up her cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is she."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Of course I could hold."

"Souta! Go to your room, please." Ayumi requested her son who was staring at the horror stricken face of his mom. He hurried upstairs.

"Ah yes, I'm still here."

"I don't believe it. I mean how?"

"What do you mean don't panic!"

"Ah yes."

"I don't understand. This is coming so fast."

"I request to speak to the person in charge."

"Yes, I can hold."

Souta went upstairs into his room. Whatever or whoever was calling really had his mother riled up. What could have happened? He went into his mother's room and picked up the phone. He was going to find out.

(Snicker snicker you must all hate me. Wandering what the hell. Is this Kagome hurt? Or is it...something else?)

"You. Shall. PAY!" huffed a certain Hanyou stomping away.

"Ha! I beat you at that gun game, the other gun game, that virtual fighting game, and well..............actually every other game. Now I'll beat you here!"

"If I played Dance Dance Revolution Extreme in America, I can so beat this."

"FYI, dogboy, you're losing!"

"So what if I got an E and an F the first round and you got straight A's. It's not polite to win against a lady. Even a Snobby one at that.pantpant " Inuyasha inefficiently lied to her and himself.

"You're just saying that.!pant pant I know you too well. I know you too well that I'm sickened!pantpant And in no account would you let ANYONE, ANYONE beat you. Or think that they're beating you at ANYTHING. **snort** It's a FAT chance."

"DIE!!!! Dammit! DIE!!!"

"I can't DIE as you so evilly said while playing this!" Kagome said getting annoyed.

"Shut up and FALL!"

"No WAY! You little sore losing, crappy playing- HEY!! You tried to take a swing at me!! You little no good- Hey!! You just tried to kick me. You dirty little sore losing-"

They began kung fu fighting on the pads!

"Shut up. We're using hands and feet in this game. So stop making excuses. Besides that guy over there was trying to feel you up."

"Why you sick little-"

"I don't know why he would anyways."

"AARGH!! That's it!!!!"

Inuyasha saw a shadow over him. He was staring too intently at the screen to pay attention. _Right. Left. Down. Up. Hold. Left. Up. Down. Right. Right. Left. Left. Down. Down. Up. Down. Left. Right. Left. Down. Up. Left. _But a nagging feeling told him to look up to his left.

"OH SHIT!!!!!!" 

Kagome jumped him.

Kagome ordered a number one with a coke. Her meal was supersized. Inuyasha had ordered the same thing except a chocolate milkshake. They were coming back from the counter, which Kagome took his money from his pocket after much struggling and arguing between each.

Inuyasha being the "Cheap bastard" as Kagome muttered so kindly. While Inuyasha argued about the whole thing was her treat and he was bribed into it.

Your authoress quotes:

"Stop being indecent."

"SHUT UP! You tricked me into this wench. You pay."

"Why you cheap bastard..." Kagome muttered under her breath.

Ticked eyebrow, "I heard that." Inuyasha's seething in anger here.

It resulted that the cashier girl inched slowly away before they could notice and ran screaming saying that was it. She quitted right then and there.

"I CAN'T TAKE LOONY PEOPLE ANYMORE" The girl shouts in exasperation and anger. "I QUIT!" She walks away in a huff.

But Kagome then eyed his back pocket where his non-too discreet hidden wallet was. Her hand reaches for his pocket, but he snatches her hand away.

"Now what were you doing, missy?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Um...patting your back?"

"No. You were reaching for my wallet, right?" Inuyasha's eyebrow is ticking here.

"No. I was just..admiring your um...back." _Oh Kami-sama. I'm look like I'm Miroku. People are staring..._

"Is that right." Inuyasha smirking very arrogantly with egotism.

"No." She grinned whipping her hand to his back pocket and taking his wallet. "Stealing your cash." She grinned even wider.

"Give.It.Back." More Anger.

"NEVER! You'll have to catch me and wrestle it from me."

Inuyasha took it back and held it behind him. "Ha. No skills." Inuyasha tsked.

She made a struggling snatch and was wrestling with him on the ground to get it. This was quite an odd scene to many passerbys. Some stayed and watched the show. While others ran being traumatized for life.

(Can't you imagine a mom hurrying her boy pass the seen of struggling teens saying "don't look Billy!" while the boy's saying "Are they doing THAT?" He, mistaking it for something else.)

Soon though Kagome snatched the wallet, paid, and they shuffled out deciding not to get too many onlookers looking.

"You're a fat cow. You ordered too much."

"You're an ass. Well let's see. Look at the size of your food too. Um...supersize also? My gash, you are just so slimming!"

"Thanks babe."

"twitchI......twitchcan't believe twitch that you, INUYASHA, twitch just called me a....a....twitch Babe. twitch" Kagome twitched many times after.

"Hold up Kagome. It's okay...um........I didn't mean to call you.........a um...the B word. It just came out okay? Do we need to go to a doctor or something? Huh? Huh?"

"I....I think I'm okay. Dogboy."

The meal ended quickly after that and then came the scene at .......the arcade.....

"You jumped me!! I can't believe you Fucking jumped me!!!!!!" Inuyasha said after recovering himself outside.

"Well you started it." Kagome retaliated....trying to hide her smirk as he blew up on her on a bench as he recovered.

"So many people were there. So many! And...and you jumped me! Look I have a bruise right here!" Inuyasha lifted up his shirt showing her where that certain bruise was.

"Well, you stupid pervert, you cheated! And don't make me poke your wounds again." Kagome warned, sitting on a bench as Inuyasha paced around her, complaining and whining as always.

"NO! It was a PERVERT!"

"You're calling yourself a pervert?" Kagome cocked up an eyebrow. "Now there's a first. You admitting to a wrong."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked like he was about to pull the roots of his hair out of his head. " P-E-R-V-E-R-T. Damnit. A Fucking PERVERT."

Well I don't know my own strength?"

"You little wench! You hit too hard!"

"snort You're such a baby."

"Did you hear the utter silence after you jumped me? Dammit I hit my hand against the machine trying to push you away." Inuyasha remembered as he struggled for freedom and Kagome trying to choke him.

Many people were circling them as they fought on the Dance stand. People were cheering THAT THING on while he suffered. Girls stared amazed and in awe as Kagome tried to strangle him while others whooped and men yelled, "What a Babe!"

"Well......" Kagome started.

"And don't you dare start laughing. Don't give me that shocked face. I see the urge of suppressing laughter. See you're smile!"

"Well.....giggle you should have seen yourself!!! You're...face!!...giggle......striving for freedom! burst of laughter"

"Shut. Up."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You. Suck."

""y'no?" Kagome smiled gleefully up at him.

"Okay, Kagome can you stop. Theirs a few people coming here....um....they're staring...."

"Okay....okay...I'm...done..... Another out burst of laughter leaving her out of breath. Okay that's it. I'm done." She stopped and hooked his arm around hers. Leading him somewhere.

"So where to goddess of evil and destruction who's pent out and life goal in making my life humiliating and horrible."

And evil glint suddenly flashed in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha panicked like hell. Either that or it was the streetlight. He prayed it was the streetlight. But he knew deep down it was the evil named Kagome.

"Why Inuyasha....It's demon hunting time!"

_He hated.....yea outright hated his life. _

"WHAT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you deaf or something? WE'RE.Going.Demon. That's D-E-M-O-N. Hunting. H-U-N-T-I-N-G."

"I do have ears, dammit! What I'm saying is that you're a psychotic bitch!"

"Inuyasha, STOP IT! You're making me blush."

"Kagome, sometimes I think you have issues." Inuyasha sighed. "It's like you like putting my life on the line"

"Well I did tell you I'd be picking on where we're going and you agreed. So you can't say anything. Plus this will whip me and you into shape when we need to fight any demons."

"Hey, wait a minute! Who said that I even agreed to fight demons?"

"I did."

"You are so impossible."

"Thanks I love you too."

"Who said I loved you?"

"I did."

"This is going to be one heckof a long night." Inuyasha muttered.

Well, you likey?

That's like part one of the date!! More to come!!!!

Safreil


	13. Think Happy Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: I am so sorry. SO sorry. It's been so long since the last time I've updated, but I've been busy adjusting to my new school and life style. WHICH are bad excuses. All I can do is give you another chapter and maybe more? Heehee… Okay, I'll start now! Don't have to read anymore and try to kill me…

Of Broken Hearts and Renewal

Chapter 13: Think Happy Thoughts

"So what do I do, think happy thoughts?" Inuyasha asked, indicating the certain rusty sword he had in hand. He could note the sounds of the forest, before him, which for some reason calmed and soothed his aching soul. They had just come back from Inuyasha's home, sneaking away his sword. They had snuck efficiently quietly enough and quick enough to avoid any attention coming from them from so called home of Kagome Higurashi. Well what would you have done with a demon raged crazy gramps?

They had crept into the well house and hopped down the well of 'swirling bright pretty colours' as Inuyasha described after somehow falling into the well, Kagome swearing it was an accident. Kagome made a pretty safe landing while Inuyasha bumble here and to. After regaining some dignity, Inuyasha followed Kagome.

"No,….um….well maybe?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and imagined. Hard. "Okay, Bunnies….. No, no…um…..blue sky's, no that's quite way to sing songy…hmm…getting stuck on a tropical island with 20 hot models….." Kagome could have sworn she saw already a lopsided smile appear on his face and a hint of milky drool. Inuyasha, for sure was in sheer luxurious fantasy.

"You're such a perv…" Kagome accused him, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"But you've got to admit. If you were a guy…..that's be heaven." Inuyasha smirked his oh so famous smirk.

"Um…... Hello? If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha I'm a girl. Luckily I'm not hormonally challenged."

"Okay, seriously. How do you make this work?"

_Finally! Down to serious business._ Kagome sighed and said, "Simple, you've just got to protect someone."

"And why exactly did you not tell me this in the beginning? Hmm?" Inuyasha sighed and then smirked, mockingly. "For instance… since their isn't anyone else it will be poor defenseless Kagome." Sarcasm oozed from each word.

"Fine. Let's just go get a demon to attack. And don't worry. I have my bow and arrows."

With that, they entered the demon infested forest, feet crunching noisily on the debrish of the forest floor. _Inuyasha, the old Inuyasha, use to walk so noiselessly. _Kagome couldn't help but think, sadly. They neared the tree where Inuyasha was pinned, Kagome noted which felt so long ago, and it didn't help matters. For one thing, Inuyasha was ignorant and oblivious to this was ever, or so it seemed to her. He just pushed stray branches away carelessness, suddenly a sense of familiarity filled him. "You know.. Kagome? Maybe me being like this isn't so bad? That whole loosing memory. I mean, if I was supposedly in love with you-"

"Who said that!" Kagome blushed, prepared to horribly deny everything he accused of her next.

"Shippou… But I mean. If I were to be from here originally, how could I have ever been able to live in your world? It seems so much of the opposite. Maybe it was better this way? To come to you another way, not like originally. Y'kno what I'm saying, right? Maybe it's not so bad…"

"But.." Kagome barely whispered, pushing aside another stray branch. "You're not him… You don't seem to have his .. essence. I can feel his soul in you, but you're just not him…" Sadness enveloped her voice, and her words crushed his heart. _I'm not good enough for you? That's not fair,_ _you can't expect me to be just like him. It's like I'm suppose to fulfill this guy's shadow for Kami's sake! _

But he kept his thoughts to himself. He learned his lesson for trying to tell Kagome his thoughts of maybe just accepting the fact that his whole losing memory thing wasn't as bad as it seemed. It seemed like it was the end of the world for Kagome at him being him. Why couldn't she just accept him for him or the fact that maybe, maybe he won't ever be whoever he was before.

"So how do we get the demons to attack?" Inuyasha whispered anxiety creeping and anxious to lose that tension just a moment ago.

"Well flap your hands around or something," Kagome whispered back, seeming that she wanted to forget too. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and gave her a yea-right-you've-got-to-be-shitting-me look.

"Well do something!"

"Okay…..Yo! You puny little demons! I'm the almighty Inuyasha! Fear me! Mhuaha-Haha-Ha. And looky! Here's a girl who wants to kick your arses! So you can come out now! Oh, she'd make a _perfect_ sacrifice at that, too. Look at her, she very very beautiful, oh so beautiful!" Already the hint of sarcasm etched his voice. "And her body's to boot! And further ye- "

"You stupid idiot! They're fighting you!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Oh……..um…... oopsy? But you see it is a plus now I have ever so more a reason to protect you," Inuyasha shrugged using his illogical logic. Kagome gave him a dead panned look. A rush of feathers made them quickly turn their heads, and the voice of the forest Inuyasha had noted before had suddenly ceased to exist. Suddenly, she felt her pulse quicken as she sensed the swarm of demons suddenly entering their viewpoint. Her eyes darted around, analyzing the situation.

"Shoot! Inuyasha! I never meant a whole army of them! I meant just a few." She scolded, her volume of voice back to normal range.

"Well you told me to get them here." Inuyasha countered, jumping back as a demon tried to make a clean swipe at him, matching her annoyance.

"Well go! Go kill them or something at least! Don't just stand there!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. How do I use this sword again? I have no clue."

"Just wing your sword!" Kagome ducked away from some poisonous darts extracted from a bug like demon. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Also, you might want to return to your true form. You know, Hanyou? Not just.. you're kind of half half thing going on at the moment, just in case."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Uhm.. Oopsy? Slipped my mind…" Kagome sighed nonchalantly.

Inuyasha quickly transformed to his true form and charged head first against the demons, which proved to be a mistake as he was thrown roughly against a tree. "Kagome, this is not working."

"I never said charge head first now did I? That's not even logical!"

"Quit your bitching and hel-" He jumped back from a tail slashing his way. "Screw this." He sheathed his sword and ran in, using his claws as weapons. "This actually works Kagome!" He shouted, sudden amusement and slight cruelty in his voice.

"No you idiot! Use the sword! _Use_ the sword! You can't master the sword unless you _use_ it. " She scolded behind a patch of bushes. Yet, unwittingly distracted enough demons to notice her in their vicinity.

"So, it looks like the Miko has returned with her Hanyou. He looked familiar, but rumors were told of his demise…" The creatures hissed menacingly, emphasizing the 's' and 'r'. Their lips were twisted into a maniacal grin. "We'll just devour you and gain strength and the undying respect for your demise." In fluid motions they moved towards Kagome, saliva trailing down their opened jaws. "Perish foolish mortal."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, panic reached her as her hands failed to find her bow quick enough. She closed her eyes, wandering how she could have been such a fool to train Inuyasha by herself. _It was my fault really, I just went on a fool's hope and errand. Hoping to spend time with him and most of all. To get him back to me. _

"Stay away from Kagome!" She could hear Inuyasha shout, yet it seemed too far away to save her. A sound of slithering and dissolving passed by, yet there was no pain. She opened one eye and saw Inuyasha infront her, staring at his sword in wonder. He _transformed_ sword.

"You awake, yet? Kami, you are such a chicken. I told you I'd protect you."

"These were only lower class demons" Kagome stood up, dusting off her pants. She smiled warmly though, happy to hear those words. "But thanks."

Inuyasha couldn't help grinning like a fool though, especially with a look like that in her eyes and mouth. It seemed she was actually accepting him instead of comparing him. Suddenly, a loud rustle and thump not far away ruined their sweet moment. Whatever it was, seemed to be surrounding them, slithering around. A glistening green scaled tail rapidly encircled them, squeezing the air out of their lungs.

"Eh Kagome? Isn't this demon….oh I don't know…..a bit stronger than the others?" Inuyasha struggled, trying to break free.

"Yea, speaking of that.. Could you break us free." Kagome weezed.

He smirked and started slicing carelessly at the demon's tail. The area became piled up with rotting demon flesh with its nerves still controlling the meat. But they had not killed the whole demon. It suddenly appeared in the clearing, and its tail had already grown back.

"I need help here!" He shouted, as the demon's hypnotic eyes leered at him, measuring him up. "Can you not look at me that way? I am fed up with those damn looks, you fucking bastard." He narrowed his eyes, as he dodged the demon's unending thrashing tail. "Kagome? Can you hear me? Help me out here!"

"Okay, okay. Just wait. Do you smell or sense your demonic auras' clashing?"

"I don't have time to do that, Kagome!" Inuyasha said while managing to dodge a few attacks, yet the sharp edges of the demon's tail left flesh wounds on him already.

"Trust me! Close your eyes."

He glared at her and decided to take her advice closing his eyes. He frowned slightly, that psycho was right. It seemed so familiar to him. He knew before Kagome told him right then and there that he had to swing at the collision of the two demonic auras. He took a breath with his eyes closed and swung but that's when the images flitted pass his dark vision.

* * *

Inuyasha guessed that he probably passed out or something and now was in 'LaLa' land because for some idiotic reason he was in a different place then he remembered when his eyes were open the last time.

For some cruel reason and unusual reason he was in another battle this time with an even tougher demon. Except, there were odd unexplainable reasons for the body he inhabited was his except he was wearing some comfortable outfit made of red material but it seemed as if he was another "being" inhabiting this body. Or more likely _studying from behind the eyes of the body._ This body felt so familiar but at the same time worlds apart differences. He concluded that this being was his past self. He, was watching through the eyes of the past Inuyasha who was fighting Sesshoumaru except this Sesshoumaru was a bit…. heartless. He was unlike the caring Sesshoumaru, even if Inuyasha barely so it. But there was something about his eyes, he had to guess that Rin, Shippou, and even his baby self had made Sesshoumaru's heart heal.

He could tell this was the first time he was wielding Tetsusaiga because it felt just unfamiliar to him as he fought that snake demon as it did now. Inuyasha looked as he futilely attempted to kick the true form of Sesshoumaru's ass. As the images came by he saw Kagome. He protected her from the true form of Sesshoumaru. Images flew by but still he could not really define what he was seeing. He tried to focus on one scene that sparked his interest, yet as soon as he did it became cloudier. He knew that when he was to wake up he'd only remember a few or forget all this all together. And for some reason, it saddened him yet relieved him.

Then the scene where he used the same attack he used on the second-class demon came. He recalled it being called 'Wind scar' from nit picking through these ancient memories. It seemed as if his soul wanted to remember everything once more but something kept suppressing it. Some force didn't want him to remember. Maybe it was his will because.. what if when this Inuyasha Kagome really loved came back?

What if he remembered? What would happen to him then? Would he be the same? Would he lose himself? Would Kagome love only her Inuyasha and not this Inuyasha? Not love him for who he was now? For when the images passed by he felt what his past felt for Kagome. The same he felt for her now. He loved her. He loved her so much he'd give himself up for her happiness. That's what scared him. Never in his life had he loved someone so deeply. Even his past never had.

Then thoughts came in as he stopped putting all his concentration on witnessing his past forgotten memories. They stopped suddenly and he realized that that was the end. His past was gone. Literally. If he tried to remember he could remember faintly and he knew that when he returned he could not bear to tell Kagome what he remembered because when he woke up he would not remember.

He realized he was lost. The grayness of his background as he floated in his lost memories was the symbol of his lost. He had so much time to think.

_An entire eternity. _

He knew he was not dead. He could tell that he was breathing and hear and feel his heart beating. No, right now he was gone for just a while. And he needed this… 'gone.'

So was he only the barrier between Kagome and her love? Was he just some kind of replacement? No, Kagome wouldn't. He remembered that she told him what she felt like with Kikyou. She said she would never feel this way to him. She thought it was unfair. And this feeling was unfair. Yet, in a way she was doing this to him. Somehow comparing him with his old self to his new self, yet… She still accepted him. He loved Kagome. But he was lost. Would he give up everything, even his love for her just to let her be happy? It was not a hard question.

The answer would be yes. Yes, he would give up all his hopes and dreams for her to be happy. Yes, he'd give up his love for her so that the past would be remembered and she could be happy. But would he just fade away after? No he was the same person as Inuyasha, in many ways. It was just he lost his memories. But yes…..He'd lose himself just for her.

People say love hurts. He would agree with that. People say living is a very hard task. Yes, he believed that. But Death is hard also. Just that his love could not die. The burning blaze would soon amount to nothing but a small flicker but never distinguish. So he could not do that for Kagome. He could love her form afar.

He would fade away and love her from afar.

_**That's all he could do, anyways. **_

* * *

( Okay so now suddenly this fic is getting a bit OOC different ishness... Sorry! But you see wouldn't you wander if you were really you and not just some lost memory person? I mean seriously. He can't go around without a care. Wouldn't he end up thinking the same thoughts as Kagome would about Kikyou?)

* * *

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's still form intently, wherever his mind was at the moment, she could see it was not something he would fond over. Waves of guilt sometimes would wash through her, making her vision hazy. Yet, no tears escaped from where they belonged most. She held his callused, big, yet comforting hands in her own. She squeezed every now and then, beckoning him back to her.

Luckily, he had disintegrated the demon including many minors ones also with that powerful attack, yet even before Kagome could cry with glee, Inuyasha feel unconscious. She wasn't sure if it was lack of blood or poison, she was positive he stronger than that. Yet, she was completely and utterly puzzled at his unconscious form. "Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, watching his facial expressions. _How I wish I could take you back to reality and hold you. Tell you how sorry I am, you stupid jerk. _

_This is all my fault. _She thought, mournfully. _If only I could have waited for Sango and Miroku to come back. I am so selfish. Now look at where we're at? Inuyasha is unconscious and I don't even know if he's coming back. His breathing is so ragged and shallow, yet his ribs have healed already… I should never have pushed him so far. I just… I just hoped he would come back to my this way. I.. I want him back. Now that I'm so close… Haven't I waited long enough? _

Tears threatened more than ever to fall from her eyes. She looked up to the old wooden ceiling she had grown to be familiar with. _Don't I deserve to be with him, after everything? _Her eyes seemed to plead with the god's, with everything, with anything. _Look at him. He's trying so much to make me happy. And yet, here I am. Begging for my own happiness when his safety was in my hands, IS in my hands. _Kagome looked down to Inuyasha, after making sure her tears did not threaten anymore. _I am… I am doing exactly what Inuyasha did to me with Kikiyou. I'm not being fair to him now. _

She gripped her hands tightly into fists, suddenly realizing something and hating herself even more so. "Inuyasha…" Kagome croaked out, her voice raspy. "I'm so sorry. I should never… never have compared you and hoped you to be someone you're not. Forcing you to be someone you're not." She smiled sadly. "But.. can you blame me? I know you can, and I just hope you know that I won't try again. I'm going to accept everything you've become and hope. Just hope one day you might come back to me. Fully." She gave his hand a weak squeeze, suddenly tired.

The battle and day had taken quite a toll out of her. She gently rested her head against his rising chest. For some reason his breathing seemed at ease finally. _And if you don't come back to me all the way. I'll always be here. And I'll always love you. Whatever, whoever you want to be… I just want you to be happy._ She gave a small smile, her eyes slowly closing. _Forever…_

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the haze infesting his vision. He stared at a wooden roof that seemed quite familiar and sat up hastily. Or tried to sit up. Someone was grasping his hand as if for dear life. The hand was soft, and a soft scent wafted across his nose. There was also a weight on his chest, and he moved his eyes down to see what or who it was exactly. _Kagome?_

He felt the blood rising to his face and even more so when he realized it was her hands intertwined with his. For some reason though, he didn't pull a way. It felt nice, for once, being with her didn't feel so… hopeless. He laid his head back down, staring at that ceiling once more. He could die peacefully now, just having that small hand wrapped around his with that precious scent in the air. He gave the hand a slight squeeze and started to close his eyes. Where was he now? He tried to remember what he dreamt but his mind was all jumbled.

_He would fade away and love her from afar._

_**That's all he could do, anyways.**_

What had happened? He blinked a couple of times. It felt like he had amnesia but except he remembered everything one moment and the next he lost it all once again. He squeezed his eyes shut, at the oncoming headache. What was he doing? This is horrible, he couldn't let keep letting his heart be toyed like this. But his foreboding thoughts were disrupted by a conscious girl.

"Inuyasha! You're awake! Are you okay? Inuyasha! No, don't go to sleep. Don't die on me!" He felt her lightly shaking his hand and suddenly it became rough.

Opening one eye, he stared at her as if she were his personal pet peeve. "I'm alive. Please recline from abusing me any further. I need that hand to wield the Tetsusaiga." _I have to push her away… But it's so hard. So hard to let go after such a long journey. _

"Well you wouldn't let go…" She trailed off, he could see her mind trying to process something. He would not let that be completed.

"Ah well, I'm okay… Ya don't have to worry… Jeez, you act like my mom or something…. Plus, you took my hand first!" He argued in defense, taking his hand suddenly back. _Damn.._

"Well it's not my fault you make me worry!" He looked over at her face which was full of concern. How he wished for her to love him like she did for his past self, right then and there.

"W-what happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly more too himself. He could taste the remains of a bitterroot tea.

"You fainted after you disintegrated the rest of the demons. It turned out there were a bunch of them behind that one tall one. You used the full attack of the Tetsusaiga but somehow it was either too much for you or something but you fainted. There were minor demons left though but I took care of that. I dragged you back to Kaede's village. We're in her hut now. You healed pretty fast. It's just been forty-five minutes."

"Kagome……..What time is it?" Inuyasha asked looking anywhere but her.

"Well it's almost eleven." Kagome said after checking her wristwatch.

"I think we better go home." Inuyasha said getting up. He felt lightheaded as the blood rushed to his head but it was quickly over. _Yea the sooner the better I can get away so I don't have to feel all of… this. _He thought bitterly.

Kagome looked uncertain but helped him up. She wondered why he was suddenly so quiet and distant towards her. He wasn't making any eye contact at all. What happened to him when he was unconscious?

On their way out of the hut they bumped into Kaede who was returning from picking some medical herbs.

"Lady Kaede, we're leaving now. It seems that Inuyasha is fine. Thank you very much," Kagome bowed.

"Ah yes. Inuyasha let me get a quick look. I wouldn't like feeling guilty and worried if I didn't." Kaede motioned Inuyasha to come closer to her. She checked him over as Kagome made pleasant conversation.

"So have Sango and Miroku come back from their quest?"

"Aye, no child. I'm afraid they're still out there battling Naraku and searching for the Shikon jewels. But I do wish they'd come. What a sight they'd be when they realize Inuyasha has come back." Kaede mused, circling Inuyasha.

"Yea, I hope they come back soon. Has word been sent about their return?"

"Not of yet. Inuyasha since I see you're okay ye may go now."

* * *

(A/N: nnggggggg……..I can't write ye, aye, and olden day words too much! But it's like Kaede's the only one speaking like that in the whole entire series…)

* * *

"Goodbye Kaede. I'll come back sometime later." Kagome bowed once more.

"Bye." Inuyasha muttered.

"Have a good night ye too."

They walked back to the well quietly for a period of time before Kagome couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Inuyasha, what did you see when you were unconscious? What happened?" Kagome asked, concern etching her voice as she broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. What happened? You're not making any eye contact with me or _really_ talking to me. It's like you're avoiding me. Or worse! Ignoring me."

"I'm not avoiding you." Inuyasha said with conviction.

"Inuyasha why are you five feet away from me then?"

"Fine. Fine! Fine! Fine! You want to know what happened? Well I just realized something. I don't remember. I don't remember anything. And I think I don't want to. I forgot what I saw but I remembered this stupid piece of shit that I don't want to remember."

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

"I forgot what I saw but I remember what I felt." Inuyasha spat out bitterly. He did not want to remember this pain. This feeling of lost and loneliness. _Funny _Inuyasha wrylythought_. Kagome had gone through the same thing yesterday except this situation was different. She was one person with her own memories. His were of two people and one body. Oh the irony._

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked earnestly and intently once more.

"It's just I don't want to lose you." Inuyasha whispered mournfully, as if he had already lost her. Kagome didn't quite catch what he said. He picked up his pace and soon bounded towards the well

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him, making him stop in his tracks. She ran up to him, trying to make sense of what she was thinking and speaking "Listen to me! Remember the promise we made? We'd help each other out? Well I'm here to help." Kagome reasoned with him. She grabbed his arm, which went rigid then slack. They had just stopped infront of the well.

"I realized something. I saw something that I can't remember. I just don't know…. I forget. But I realized that maybe I'm not who you think I am. I don't remember who Inuyasha was. I'm not the old Inuyasha. Don't get me wrong. I mean we're the same body and soul. Just that we're different. WE each have different memories. I don't know what to make of that but…..I'm at a lost here Kagome..." Inuyasha gazed at Kagome with the most forlorn eyes she had ever seen. She looked at him straight in the eyes and there was her answer.

Kagome realized that he thought that if his past memories came back that she would only love his past not him as of now. And she guessed he was right. She loved his past but she loved his new memories also. She loved him because he was the same _soul_ she _fell inlove_ with. Just that this Inuyasha just had lost his memories.

Kagome hugged him.

"Inuyasha, don't worry. No matter what I'll always care for you. Maybe I just need a little more time getting over your lost past but remember. You're the same person. Don't worry yourself out. I love you through thick and thin. Memory or no memory. Got it?"

_Love? But… which love… _

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as she embraced him, his arms fighting between hugging her or suffering the shock and staying slack. Except he could not bring himself to hug her back. Maybe because he wasn't ready. Maybe he still needed to find out who he was. He felt he was double-crossing his own self. Like he was going behind an old friend's back. _But…. Someday Kagome, _he vowed silently to himself_. Some day I will find the courage to embrace you. But I will never find the strength to erase you._

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He smiled faintly back. They jumped into the well hand in hand.

* * *

(awwwww. Fluff! See this author isn't all in depressing scenes. Remember. Depressing scene good future fluff scenes. Just something to keep in mind. Yes and the lovey doveyness is coming pretty quick but the supposedly know each other for years. Remember past and future. )

* * *

Kagome entered her house breathless and bent down to take off her shoes. She shouted a quick , "I'm home!" while bending down taking off her shoes. She hummed happily as she went over in her mind the past few hours. She smiled.

She looked up after taking off her shoes and saw her teary red puffed up eyed mom. Her mother looked like a mess and she could tell she had been crying because of her sniffling.

"Hey Mom. Why-" Kagome heard a sniffle from the stairs and turned her head to see Souta there also sniffling and tear glazed eyes.

"Souta? What's wrong? Mom? Why are you all crying?" Kagome questioned. Souta ran down the stares and hugged his sister as new sobs were muffled by his face pressed helplessly against her stomach and his tears melded into her blouse. She bent down and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"Souta, there there. It's okay." Kagome counseled her brother. "Mom what's the matter? Where's gramps? Is he okay? Did something happen to him? Or is it one of your soaps?" Kagome filled with dread at what her mother was about to tell her. A million possibilities and questions flitted past Kagome's mind.

"Kagome, you're..you're father. He's…gone…" Her mother told her between tears.

Kagome stared blankly at her mother for a couple of seconds. Nothing really seemed to cross her mind or face, no emotion or thought as all. "Oh." Kagome plainly stated. She patted her brother on the head and walked up the stairs, just like any normal day.

* * *

A/N: Well I think I've been out of touch for TOO LONG. And I simply must beg your pardon. I hope my chapters haven't changed so much, since I haven't returned to this in awhile. I guess I've had no inspiration for the longest of times, but ah well. I hope you liked it. Prepared for anything in the following next chapters. Oh happy joy

Safreil


	14. Author's Note

My Sad Author's Note

Okay, my reviewers. Still alive? I hope so. Anywho, I've come to tell you that I suck. Ahaha, I'm sure you know that already.. being an authoress who hasn't updated in over a year I am deeply sorry, but I have acquired some better skills in the writing area! I just don't know if _Inuyasha_ is still something I've adored as much as I did back when. It seems I did make the characters quite OOC and I hate that.

But, lately I've actually kind of gotten into fanfiction once again and I believe that I might just end up totally rewriting many many chapters. Maybe the whole thing. I was supposed to do that in the past year. Geh. Kagome seemed too much of punky rebellious outrageous person while Inuyasha kinda.. got twisted. But then again, he did have a new life, new influences, etc etc.. but it doesn't excuse Kagome's character. Anywho, I'd like to inform you that I'm not too dead at the moment and to expect a chapter up soon. Although, I'd like to know: Should I just totally rewrite the chapters, rewrite the whole story, or shall I just continue on as it is now with somewhat better skills?

I wouldn't blame you if you choose to shun me forever, but it'd be a lot of help. If not, I believe I might just end up continuing it as it is now or possible rewrite chapters.

Geh, who knows? Maybe I'll actually have better inspiration and write other stories Anywho. Bare with me folks, you've been great so far.


	15. Declaration of Discontinuation

My Horrendous Author's Note

Nevermind. I do not need a vote. Everyone, I am going to start it over. From scratch. ;; It just gotten too out of hand the plot has just diieeeddd. I'll keep it up thought . but that's it.

I hope you look forwards to my new version of Of Broken Heart & Renewal, whose title will be changed. This version is official DISCONTINUED.

Thanks so much for sticking with me, but yes. I do love OBHR, but I'm just not satisfied with it. I apologize T.T Thanks for all the support and please check in on the new version or my other fics


End file.
